They Called Another Man Daddy
by Mackenise Jackson
Summary: Five years after leaving the SGC. Sam is on the run from abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when she runs into the father of her children? SAM/JACK
1. Chapter 1

**THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY.**

By Mackenise Jackson

Spoilers- Anything up to but not including Heroes, (goes AU from near the end of season 7.)

Summary- It's being over five years since Sam left the SGC to married Pete. Now she is on the run from an abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when old allies need her help? What happens when she runs into the father of her children?

Pairings- Pete/Sam, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet.

Warnings- Story involves domestic violence

Disclaimer- Not mine.

Chapter One- Early Morning.

"Bye Honey, See you tonight" Pete waved as he left for work.

"See ya" Sam smiled back the ever dutiful wife, Pete required. She was part of his prefect life- wife, family, house, car, great job.

But as soon as the car turned the corner she headed back to the house ,her smile in place until she was inside, only slightly whining as she felt the newly bruised muscles protest to the movement.

Last night she had been hit again this time because dinner had been late, with was new but this time he did it in front of the girls and when Faith had tried to protect her he almost hit her. Sam had to leave she had to protect her daughters.

Entering her room she threw some clothes into a bag before added her other odds and ends. Then making her way to the girls' room, she gently woke each one.

"Mommy" Hope asked starting to wake up.

"Sweetie, time to get up we're going on a trip" Sam answered the unasked question before moving on.

"Wat's happin" asked Faith still half a sleep.

Repeating the message, Sam moved on to her third daughter, Charity and gently waking her.

"Mommy, the sun isn't even up"

"I know angel, we're going on a trip"

Once all three girls were up and had started getting dressed. Sam started packing bags for them.

"Where we going Mommy?"

"Just away, Charity sweetie"

"But where Mommy?"

"Hope. Mommy isn't sure yet OK, quick finish getting dressed"

For the next few minutes the silence was only broken by dressers opening and closing, and the rustling of clothes.

"Ready"

"Me too"

"Me three"

Turning Sam took in the sight of her three girls, dressed in jeans and matching sweaters, their blond, wavy hair was still masses of tangles that hang just below their shoulders and their chocolate brown eyes still held the last remains of sleep. And she became even more determine to protect her triplets.

Smiling she clapped her hands.

"Alright campers, breakfast, lets move out" and picking up the bags she just packed lead the girls downstairs.

After the breakfast affair was over, Sam managed to get the girls hair done and got them to brush their teeth and wash their faces in record time.

"OK girls out to the car" It was time to go.

Sam knew she was doing the right thing her girls were never going to have to deal with what she had do over the last five years, it's funny really Janet had been right. Pete liked to be in control of everything. He decided everything. She did get to choose the girls names, but only because he was away on a case when she went into labor.

"Mommy"

Her name being called snapped Sam out of her thoughts, and grabbing her purse plus the bags she headed out to the car.

Making a return trip of a Quilt and pillows, when she saw how sleepy her babies were.

With the people mover packed and the triplets settled it was time to go.

Within minutes of being on the road the girls were fast asleep. And Sam fell back in to her own thoughts.

When Pete had finally got to the hospital after the birth, he was the prefect husband and new father. But when the triplets had went down for their first nap once she had returned back to the house she received her first backhand, which he informed her was for choosing the girls names without him. His hand connecting with her skin had been such a shock. Yes he had yelled at her before but he had never hit her. After that it became almost regular, every time he didn't approve of something. She would end up with a new bruise.

Hitting the freeway she breathed a sign of relief, she was finally free of Denver and Pete. It was time to make a new life for her and her daughters.

An; Hey this idea pop up when I was listening to a song called 'Me and Emily'. And because I hate Pete, it just seemed to fit. Please R&R, and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY.**

By Mackenise Jackson

Spoilers- Anything up to but not including Heroes, (goes AU from near the end of season 7.)

Summary- It's being over five years since Sam left the SGC to married Pete. Now she is on the run from an abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when old allies need her help? What happens when she runs into the father of her children?

Pairings- Pete/Sam, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet.

Warnings- Story involves domestic violence

Disclaimer- Not mine.

Chapter Two- On the road

The girls slept for the first two hours of the trip and two an a half hours after leaving Denver they were bored.

"We nearly there, Mommy?"

"Not yet Hope, we still have a little way to go"

"But Mommy we're bored"

"Faith, I just need you and your sisters to behave, for a little longer. Can you do that for Mommy?"

Sam glanced thought the revision mirror as the girls, look at each.

"You bet ya" they answered in illusion.

"Thank-you, sweethearts. How about you sing some songs to past the time."

Once again the girls looked at each other before breaking out into.

"_I've got a song doesn't end._

_It goes on and on my friends._

_Some people started singing, not knowing what it was and they continue singing it forever, just because._

_It's a song that doesn't end._

_It goes on and on my friends._

…"

Sam sighed this song was going to get her nerves very quickly, but she it tell they to sing a song. And she was the one who taught them that particular song. They were about three, and she remembers like yesterday.

Pete was away on a case, and wouldn't be back for a week, so Sam was enjoying the time with her daughters and without the fear of being punished if something wasn't done exactly right. She had ran out of nursery rhymes to teach the three years and turned to the most annoying song in the world. The four of them ended up singing and dancing around the living room for an hour. They had heaps of fun.

In the background the song changed to 'Hundred Green Bottles" and Sam smiled; they did really have lovely voices. Deciding she better stay focused, the girls would need her to keep track of the number. Sam joined in too.

"… _Green bottles sitting on a wall…"_

888

"Hey Jack"

Daniel announced coming into the Colonel's office.

"What's up Danny-Boy?"

"Well you know how I and Janet are postponing the wedding until after the baby is born?"

"Yes" answered Jack slowly, wondering what Daniel was getting at.

"Well we are going DC for some baby shopping, and since General Hammond is giving SG-1 and Janet some down time in a couple of days, we were wondering if you and Teal'c wanted to come with us, make a week of it?"

Really it was the last thing Jack felt like doing but the look on Daniel face sucked him in and he heard himself saying.

"Sure, why not."

"Alright, we'll leave Sunday night"

And with that Daniel left in search of Teal'c

888

After Hundred Green bottles had been sang three times through, and the song that never ends had been sang straight for two and half hours. Sam decided it was time for a break.

Pulling into petrol station, she and the girls piled out. And while she filled the van she sent them inside to choose a drink and snack each.

Coming inside she found her girls at the counter, with various soft drinks, chips and lollies. Quickly choosing her own drink and paying for their various items and petrol, she sent everyone to the toilet and piled them back into the car.

They had only been on the road again for five minutes when.

"Mommy, how much longer?"

"Charity we are going to Washington, we still have a little way to go"

An; A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. It made my day. Which is why my muse, let me write this today. Hope you like it and please R&R and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY.**

By Mackenise Jackson

Spoilers- Anything up to but not including Heroes, (goes AU from near the end of season 7.)

Summary- It's being over five years since Sam left the SGC to married Pete. Now she is on the run from an abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when old allies need her help? What happens when she runs into the father of her children?

Pairings- Pete/Sam, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet.

Warnings- Story involves domestic violence

Disclaimer- Not mine.

Chapter Three- Meeting

As Pete returned home, his cop training kicked in something was wrong. The house was silent, there was no sound of the girls playing, no sound of dinner. The house felt still, the house felt empty.

"Sam, girls I'm home"

No answer

"SAM"

…

"HOPE"

…

"CHARITY"

…

"FAITH"

…

Suddenly it hit him, and he raced into his bedroom. Drawers slamming when he realise some of her clothes were gone. Turning around he went upstairs searching the girls room only to find the same.

Back in the kitchen he turned around unable to believe what was happening.

"That B#, She is going to be sorry when I find her"

888

The next couple of days were spend on the road, and nights were spend in hotel rooms. But tried and exhausted Sam and her daughters finally made it to DC, where they book a room in a motel for the next week.

Once inside, Faith and Charity bagged the single beds by the windows while Sam and Hope took the double bed on the other side of the room. Leaving the girls inside Sam went out to gather their bags and such. When she returned they were all fast asleep. Smiling she cover each of them with a blanket, and then sat down to make some plans.

888

The next couple of days were hectic, Sam wasn't planning on living in DC, but the problem was about where to go next. The girls all needed more clothes and things, she was in such a rush to leave she hadn't packed much. She wanted to rest for a little while. Plus she didn't want the girls to have to deal with another long trip, so soon after the first one. They were only just five.

But staying here and using her credit card would lead Pete straight to her and the girls.

Finally choosing stay until the end of the week, Sam decided to take the triplets shopping.

"Ok campers to the car" Sam ordered with a clap of her hands

Amazedly the trip to the shopping centre went smoothly, and all were having a great time.

The girls all now had a new winter coat, as winter was just around the corner. A pair of new jeans, 2 sets of long pants, 2 skirt and socking sets, as well as various numbers of tops.

The plan was to go shopping for shoes and nightwear after lunch. Carrying the girls bags Sam watched as the girls raced each other to the food court, laughing and playing the whole way. By the time she reached them, she had three exhausted and thirsty girls on her hands.

After the demands for drink had been met and the girls were refuelled the shopping continued.

Once again the girls each scored a new set of sneakers, and set of boots, a pair of nice shoe to go with their skirts also well as slippers. All that was left was a couple of sets of pj's and then back to the hotel. Faith and Hope had already picked two sets each and everyone was just waiting for Charity to pick her second pair. When two things happened. One Charity announced "Mommy, I found what I want" and the second was as Sam spun around to look. Janet rounded the corner, a stack of baby clothes in hand.

"Sam!"

"Janet"

Both women just stared at each other, only to be broken out of their shock by a whisper of "Mommy" as the triplets tried to hide behind their mother.

"Mommy?" this time it was Janet's voice.

"Oh sorry Janet." Sam said looking at her.

"This is Hope, Charity and Faith. My daughters. Girls this is a friend of Mommy's Janet Frasier"

"Triplets, why didn't you tell me?"

"Um I wanted to but…"

"Where's Pete"

"Daddy isn't here"

"He didn't come with us"

"Pete had to work" Sam clarified. When are you due" she continued indicating to Janet's swollen stomach.

"The baby is due in about two months"

"You have a baby in there" asked Faith looking at the Doc's tummy.

"Inside your tummy"

"Whoa"

Janet smiled at the triplets' amazement.

"Yeah, a real baby in my tummy, kind of cool, isn't it"

"You bet ya"

The triplets answered in illusion still staring at the swollen tummy.

"Look, here put your hand just where mine is and you can fill the baby move"

Gently the girls each placed their hands where Janet told them.

"Hey I felt something"

"Me too"

"I hadn't" Faith's smile started to drop but sprang back a second later.

"The baby kicked"

"Ok girls that's it leave Janet alone" the girls each thanked Janet before stepping back with their mother.

"So what are you doing here in DC?"

"Just some shopping for bub, what about you. Your girls like just like you, you expect for their eyes of course."

"Thank-you they get their eyes from their father"

There was an awkward silence as Sam and Janet looked at each other.

"Well I better let you go, I see you around" Sam started, turning away.

"Wait, I'll like to let you know when bub is born can I have your cell number?"

Agreeing Sam gave her the number, and said goodbye once more before turning and heading for the register.

888

Janet watched as Sam disappeared with her daughters, after five years that meeting was weird; Janet knew they had lost contact but triplets that was huge. But then again she hadn't found time to let Sam know about Daniel and the bub either.

Just then Teal'c, Jack, Daniel and Cassie all come into her line of view. Seeing their hands full she put off her news about seeing Sam and asked

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"You bet ya" was Jack's answer.

With a gasp Janet look up into Jack's eyes.

'_Thank-you they get their eyes from their father'_

A set of chocolate browns eyes stared back at her.

Jack was the father of Sam's triplets- Whoa.

An: You guys are great. Thanks for all the great reviews. Before everyone sends me reviews about my timing from Denver to DC. I live in Australia and have no idea how long it would take to get that far. So I just made it up, Sorry. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY.**

By Mackenise Jackson

Spoilers- Anything up to but not including Heroes, (goes AU from near the end of season 7.)

Summary- It's being over five years since Sam left the SGC to married Pete. Now she is on the run from an abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when old allies need her help? What happens when she runs into the father of her children?

Pairings- Pete/Sam, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet.

Warnings- Story involves domestic violence

Disclaimer- Not mine.

An; A big THANKYOU to Shadowdancer9 who Beta this chapter for me.

Chapter Four- Long time no see.

After paying for their items, Sam rushed to girls out to the car and back to the hotel. Once back she helped the girls put their new items away as best as they could.

Seeing Janet had been a huge shock to Sam's system. It made her realise how much she had missed her best friend. Life had changed so much over the last five years. Sam had triplets and an abusive husband, and Janet obviously had a husband and baby on the way.

"Mommy, you know that Janet lady we met?"

"Yeah, Charity."

"You know how she has a baby in her tummy?"

"Yes Hope."

The girls had Sam surrounded, and were taking turns asking the questions.

"She'll have a baby soon, won't she?"

"In about two months, Faith."

The girls looked at each and as one asked.

"Can you have a baby?"

"Um …ah…"

888

Janet was distant for the rest of the shopping, and once everyone got back to the hotel and Cassie had gone to annoy her 'uncles', Daniel cornered his wife-to-be.

"What's up? You have been distracted all afternoon."

Janet was quiet for a minute before she replied "I saw Sam."

"WHAT, why didn't you say anything?"

"She had her three daughters with her, triplets in fact."

"So you could've said something. I would love to see Sam and her kids."

"I was going to."  
"But you didn't." Daniel pointed out the obvious.

"No I didn't…"

Pausing, she looked up at the father of her child.

"Honey, the triplets belong to Jack"

"WHAT!"

888

"Cassie, I'm not giving you anymore sugar; your mum will kill me."

"No she won't, it's against her doctor code or something."

"You're right, she won't kill me. I'll just get stuck with the biggest needles next time we're due to go off world."

Cassie stared at her uncle, puppy dog eyes on full force.

"Come on Jack, I'm twenty-two. I think I can decide when I want more sugar."

After eleven years, Jack knew he was going to fall for those eyes, but he tried once more.

"Well, if you're such a grown up, why don't you pay for the chocolate yourself?"

Cassie smiled. She knew she had him.

"Jack. The machine in the hall only accepts coins, and I only have bills"

Playfully sighing, Jack pulled out his wallet and handed his 'niece' a handful of change.

"There you are. Make sure to bring me back something."

With a quick thanks Cassie headed out the door.

888

"Mommy, can we have some chocolate?"

Sam didn't even have to turn around.

"Faith, Mommy doesn't have any chocolate with her."

"That's Ok; there is a machine just down the hall. Can we have some money please?"

Sam looked at the hopeful look in the three sets of eyes looking back at her, and she caved.

"Alright."

Sam looked for her wallet, while the girls grinned from ear to ear.

"Here you go, straight there and straight back you hear me."

"You bet ya," was the response that floated back from the back of three blond heads as they raced out the door.

888

Cassie had just made it to the chocolate machine when three small blond-headed girls raced around the corner. They stopped dead in their tracks as they reached her. "Hello." they said as one, looking up at Cassie.

"Hello. My God you're identical triplets."  
Nodding their heads, one piped up,

"What's your name?"

"Mine? Cassandra Frasier, what's yours?"

"Faith,"

"Hope,"

"Charity,"

answered the triplets in unison meaning all Cassie heard was,

"Fahochithpearity."

Smiling Cassie kneeled down to their level.

"Can we try that again one at a time, please?"

"Faith."

"Hope."

"Charity."

"What lovely names."

"Thank you."

"Hope, doesn't Cassandra have the same last name as that Janet lady we met? You know— the one who is going to have a baby?" Charity whispered, poking her sister.

"I know who you mean." Hope shot back.

"She does!" exclaimed Faith, not wanting to be left out.

Cassie stood there watching the girls; they must have met her mom earlier 'I wonder why she didn't say anything? You don't see triplets every day.'

Out loud she said,

"My mom's name is Janet Frasier, and she is about to have a baby soon."

888

Soon, the sound of running feet could be heard coming towards Sam's room. Opening her door, she was just in time to see her three daughters round the corner, chocolates in hand.

Once inside, the girls all started excitedly talking.

"Mommy, you know that Janet lady we met today?"

"Well, when we were getting our chocolate, we met this girl."

"And she said that Janet Frasier was her mommy"

"What!" asked a shocked Sam, having kept up with the rushed information.

"Yeah, she said her name was Cassandra Frasier, and her mommy was Janet." piped up Hope.

"My God, she is staying at this hotel."

888

Entering Teal'c and Jack's room, Cassie threw her 'uncle' his chocolate, and greeting her Mom and Daniel who were now in the room, sat down.

"You'll never guess who I just met."

When everyone just looked at her, she continued.

"This set of beautiful triplets."

Daniel felt Janet tense up beside him as Cassie kept going.

"They said their names were Faith, Hope, and Charity. Pretty names don't you think?"

"Very nice," was Jack's only response, slightly more interested in his chocolate.

"Yeah, they said they had met Mom earlier."

Everyone turned to Janet at her intake breath. Not knowing what was wrong, Cassie continued.

"Supposably, they are staying just down the hall."

"Sam's here?" whispered Janet in shock.

"WHAT!" shouted Cassie and Jack.

An; Everyone who is reviewing. Thank you they make my day. Hope you enjoyed and please R&R and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY.**

By Mackenise Jackson

Spoilers- Anything up to but not including Heroes, (goes AU from near the end of season 7.)

Summary- It's being over five years since Sam left the SGC to married Pete. Now she is on the run from an abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when old allies need her help? What happens when she runs into the father of her children?

Pairings- Pete/Sam, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet.

Warnings- Story involves domestic violence

Disclaimer- Not mine.

An: A big THANKS to my Beta, Shadow Dancer 09. Any mistakes left are my own. Also to everyone who as reveiwed thanks, you guys rock.

Chapter Five- Dinner dates and running.

Everyone turned to Janet, except of course Daniel who already knew the whole story.

"When did you see her?" Cassie demanded.

"You believe Major Carter is within this complex?" questioned the Jaffa

"She has triplets?" asked a shocked Jack

When the trio in front of her stopped firing questions, the pregnant doctor jumped in.

"Calm down a minute. I only saw her this afternoon and only for a couple of minutes"

"Why didn't you say something, this is of kind big" retorted Jack.

"Well I was going to but something came up."

"Something bigger than seeing Sam, triplets in tow?" asked a disbelieving Jack.

"Uh… well…"

Janet was saved by Cassie's impatience in waiting for an answer, as the young adult shot her mother another question.

"How do you know those girls I met, even belong to Sam?"

"Cassie, it isn't everyday you met triplets and what are the chances of meeting two sets with the same names?"

888

Around the corner, Sam had started to calm down as she thought about it. There was no guarantee Cassie would tell Janet she had met the girls. Janet may never know she was even here.

Of course this new development meant she had to leave. Pete would be on her paper trail by now; he should only be a couple of days away. So she would had to have moved in a day or so anyway. But if he found out that she had run into Janet, Cassie's schooling would be over. Pete had threatened years ago he would have a friend investigate Cassie's background if Sam ever ran back to her friends. As Cassie wasn't from around here, this was sure to cause major problems.

Pulled out of her thoughts by Hope's voice, she asked.

"Sorry Sweetheart what did you say?"

Looking at her mother, Hope repeated herself.

"Can we go and see Janet, she's really nice and maybe she'll let us feel the baby kick again?"

Giving her daughters a sad smile, Sam replied.

"Sorry girls but we have to go; I need you to start packing. Maybe we can see Janet another time"

Although moaning and groaning the girls did what their mother requested. Taking the first load down to the car, she left the girls in the room to gather the last odds and ends. On her return trip, she walked in on their conversation.

"If we're leaving how will Daddy find us?"

"He won't find us. We're hiding from him"

"No we aren't. Why would we be hiding from daddy?"

"C-h-a-r-i-t-y" faith drew out her sister's name as if she was about to spell out something she thought Charity should already know.

When did her daughters become so mature?

Deciding to stop the potential screaming match she knew was coming, Sam made her presence known.

"Alright girls, got everything? Anyone need to go to the toilet? Ok then lets go"

And returning the key Sam headed off.

888

Meanwhile Janet managed to tell everyone about her meeting with Sam, minus of course her beliefs on who fathered the triplets. She even managed to calm down both Jack and Cassie about why she hadn't mentioned Sam earlier, although they still didn't completely believe Janet's reason for not telling. Something about the baby and hormones.

"While we have the chance we should try and patch things. I mean things ended quite messily don't you think?" asked Cassie looking around the group of adults

It was Teal'c who broke the silence after this question.

"I agree Cassandra Frasier. It would indeed be most pleasurable to see Major Carter again"

"Hey T. She isn't a Major anymore. Hell she isn't even a Carter, but it was messy when she left and it would be great to clear the air. Why don't we see if she would like to come out for dinner" Jack said.

Soon everyone agreed to this idea.

888

Deciding Cassie and Janet would do the inviting the two ladies made their way over to reception to see if they could find out which room Sam was staying in.

"Cass, they're not just going to give us the room number, you know? It against all these confidentiality acts and what not, and what happens if the same guy is on that was on when we arrived?"

"Mom, don't worry, this really cute guy does this shift everyday. He's like twenty-five at most, I got it covered." Cassie paused and smiled at her mother.

"Cassie!"

"And hey if my plan doesn't work, we can just scare it out of him. You are a Major in the air force after all"

"Cassie I may be a Major, but I'm a very pregnant one at the moment. I'm huge. No one it their right mind would be scared of me at the moment"

Cassie gave her mother a disbelieving look.

"Mom, do I need to remind you what happened with the SG-3 marines last week, and you weren't even on base as a doctor you were just meeting Daniel for lunch"

Janet thought back and gave a chuckle.

"All right point taken"

"Don't worry mom, plan A will work for sure"

"Didn't the Colonel ever teach you, Plan A never works" Janet asked with a smile just before stepping into the reception office.

888

"Danny- boy, calm down" Jack ordered, as he watched his archaeologist barely conceal his excitement and nervousness.

"Sorry Jack, but it has been over five years and Sam was like a sister to me, and well we didn't really part on the best of terms"

"I do not believe anyone parted on good terms with Major Carter" intoned Teal'c.

"Yeah well that could have to do with the fact no body from the SGC even attended her wedding" said Jack

"Not even Jacob attended, She had to get Mark to give her away" added Daniel.

"If I remember correctly we were trying to make a point, were we not?" Jack asked looking between Daniel and Teal'c.

"Indeed we were O'Neill"

"Didn't work though. All we ended up doing was pushing Sam away, next thing we know she quit the air force, the SGC and moved to Denver with that creep"

"Daniel she has been married to the guy for five years, if you want to mend bridges it would be a great idea not to call him a creep in front of Sam."

"Two things Jack. One he had a background check done on her that makes him a creep and two you don't even call him by his name" Daniel shot back.

"What ever Space monkey but I just don't think you should go around calling the guy a creep, especially in front of his daughters"

Staring at Jack, Daniel smiled.

"No chance of that happening"

888

Heading straight over to the young clerk, Cassie smiled and leaned on the counter.

"Hi, can I help you?"

Looking at the young man's name badge she answered.

"Cody is it? I hope so. You see I have this tiny little problem and you are just the person to help me with it." Cassie held up two fingers, spaced close together to emphasise her point.

"Well, um… ah. What seems to be the problem?" the clerk asked.

"You see I have this Aunt right, and well me and my mother over there" Cassie pointed over her shoulder towards Janet.

"Said we'll meet her here, But neither of us can remember which room she is in"

"Sorry, but I'm not allow to give out information about guests staying here" Cody said before Cassie could finish.

Still smiling Cassie continued.

"Oh I know, and I wouldn't want you to do anything wrong, it's just we can't remember, and since we don't have anyway to get in contact with her" trailing off she hoped this would work.

"Look, I'm really sorry but…"

"Please" Cassie pouted cutting him off.

"Well… I… suppose. If she's family"

Nodding Cassie flash him her biggest smile yet.

"What name is she under?" the clerk asked already fiddling with the computer.

"Samantha Shanahan"

"Sorry ladies there are no Shanaens on the computer"

"Not Shanaen, Shanahan. S-h-a-n-a-h-a-n" corrected Cassie.

Taking another look the clerk came back with the same results.

"Sorry, no Shanahans either. Are you sure you have the right hotel?"

"Yeah it's the right hotel, Um try under Samantha Carter; that's her maiden name"

Fingers crossed Cassie and Janet waited while the young man consulted his computer again.

"Carter? Oh yes here we go. Oh… There was a S. Carter staying here but she just left something about a change of plans. She handed in her key about five minutes ago."

"Did she mention where she was heading?"

Looking at the two women now in front of him he slowly shook his head.

"No"

"Well thank-you for your help. Me and mom better be getting back"

And grabbing her mother's hand Cassie headed for the door.

Once out the office area, Cassie looked at Janet and smiled.

"See what did I say Plan A always works"

888

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"Just that Jack, the clerk said she returned the key and left about five minutes before me and mom got over there"

Before anyone could say anything else, yelling could suddenly be heard coming from reception.

Opening the door they listened to what was going on.

"I SAID SHANAHAN, SAMANTHA SHANAHAN"

It was quiet for a minute while the clerk responded

"DON'T LIE, I KNOW SHE IS HERE"

"…"

"YOU HAVE A CARTER?"

"…"

"FINE WHAT ROOM IS SAMANTHA CARTER IN?"

"…"

"SHE LEFT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT?"

The yelling continued for a couple of minutes, before a man jumped in his car and speed off.

From their advantage point. The group of five looked at each other in shock. Before Teal'c said

"I do believe that was Pete Shanahan"


	6. Chapter 6

**THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY.**

By Mackenise Jackson

Spoilers- Anything up to but not including Heroes, (goes AU from near the end of season 7.)

Summary- It's being over five years since Sam left the SGC to married Pete. Now she is on the run from an abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when old allies need her help? What happens when she runs into the father of her children?

Pairings- Pete/Sam, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet.

Warnings- Story involves domestic violence

Disclaimer- Not mine.

An: Big thanks to ShadowDancer09 for beta'ing this.

Chapter Six- Reasons

Once on the road again, Sam felt safer. At least he couldn't reach her if she was moving, hopefully. She knew using her credit card had been dangerous, but it had been necessary to lead Pete off her trail. If she could get Pete thinking, she was heading for the big cities; it would be quite safe to go to the lake house she used to visit when she was little.

She remembered feeling very happy there, and that is what her girls needed; somewhere they could be happy and safe. She could stay there until all this stuff with Pete was dealt with.

She hoped he didn't realise Janet and Cassie had been staying at the same hotel she and the girls had been. Admittedly, Janet and Cassie had abandoned her when she decided to marry Pete. Everyone had abandoned her, but she loved those women like sisters and would hate for any harm to come to them. Plus they didn't understand the whole story, so they were just acting on the information they had.

She should have told them the whole story, but she was so confused. You just don't go up to your friends and say, 'Guess what? I slept with my commanding officer and I'm pregnant with his child. The only problem is my CO never wants more children and my boyfriend, who caught me puking, thinks he's the father. What do you think I should do?'

Sam knew both women would have helped her, but if Janet had found out, she would have had to report it or risk a court martial, herself. And it wasn't fair to ask Cassie to keep something like that from her mom.

Admittedly, she couldn't have told them but she was still upset things ended the way they did.

888

"Pete didn't sound too happy, did he?" asked Cassie looking around her family.

"No, something isn't right here. Janet, didn't you say that said Sam Pete was working?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, she did. But why was Pete so mad? It sounded like she hadn't let him know where she was."

"Something isn't right here."

"Jack, you've already said that," pointed out Daniel.

"I know," snapped the Colonel.

"Ok, we just need to think about this clearly," Janet piped up before Jack and Daniel could start their one-word-at-a-time fight.

"Why would Pete be so upset?" Janet continued.

"Well, he sounded like he didn't know where Sam was." Casse tried.

"If he didn't know where she was, how did he know to come to this hotel?"

"Paper trail, Danny Boy," Jack answered immediately.

"The Colonel's right. If she was using a credit card, Pete would be able to find her, especially with his police connections," added the Doc.

"Still, why is Pete tracking her like this?" Daniel questioned.

"Major Carter may not have told Pete Shanahan of her plans," Teal'c decided.

There was a silence as everyone took in what the Jaffa had said.

"You mean Sam is running from Pete?" a shocked Daniel asked.

"Indeed."

Again, there was a silence.

"Everyone calm down. We may just be jumping to conclusions." Janet said.

"But still, maybe we should find her just to make sure she is alright."

"I agree, but how are we meant to find her?" asked Jack.

Janet looked at her friends in shock.

"Come on, we knew Sam for seven years; one of us must know where she would be heading."

Silence once again fell over the group as they thought.

An: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are great. In the next chapter Sam and Jack meet (finally). So everyone who is waiting for that; tune in. So one more point- Anyone who likes this story please read my other 'For the Boys'.

PLEASE R&R AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY.**

By Mackenise Jackson

Spoilers- Anything up to but not including Heroes, (goes AU from near the end of season 7.)

Summary- It's been over five years since Sam left the SGC to marry Pete. Now she is on the run from an abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when old allies need her help? What happens when she runs into the father of her children?

Pairings- Pete/Sam, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet.

Warnings- Story involves domestic violence

Disclaimer- Not mine.

An: BIG THANKS TO ShadowDancer09 FOR BETA'ING THIS.

Chapter Seven- Rain

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"To a place Mommy used to go as a little girl," Sam replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

"How far is it Mommy?" asked Hope.

"Not far, we have to do some grocery shopping first, though."

"Mommy, can you turn up the heater? It's getting cold."

Sam didn't answer this one; she just leaned over and turned the heat up.

"Thank you Mommy."

"You're welcome Charity."

"You girls will love the lake house; there's a huge fireplace, and we can roast marshmallows on it. It's a huge house with tons of space to run and play, and outside, there's this secret little garden I made when I was a little older than you. It has a wooden swing in the middle of it as well as a small pond and everything."

Silence greeted this. A glance through the rear view mirror showed all three girls, leaning against each other, fast asleep with a blanket around their waists.

888

"Will Major Carter not be heading for the next big city in this country? It would be easier for her to hide." Teal'c asked.

"T, call her Sam, for crying out loud!" snapped Jack.

"See, that's where I'm confused- Sam isn't fond of big cities. I'm surprised she even came to DC to start with." Janet added.

"Yeah, if she is running from Pete, I would have guessed she would go to that lake house her family has. I mean, she was always going on about it." Cassie agreed.

"That one she was always telling me about; that she used to go there when she was little?" questioned Daniel.

"Yep, that's the one."

"Alright, but why did she come to DC then?" Jack asked.

Silence fell once again, everyone trying to think of a reason why.

"Maybe she was trying to lead Pete off her trail." Cassie said, breaking the silence.

The four adults were shocked the answer had been so easy.

"Anyone know where this lake house is?" Jack questioned, starting to gather his belongings.

"It's close to DC; that's all I know." Janet said.

"No." was Cassie's flat out answer.

"Sorry," Daniel said shaking his head.

"I do not." Teal'c replied stoically

"The General may know; he and Jacob are pretty close." suggested Cassie.

"Yeah, I can just hear that conversation, 'Hey George, how are you? The gang and I think Sam is running from Pete. Can you tell us where the Carter's lake house is?'" Jack replied.

"Well, it's the best we have." snapped Janet, grabbing her cell and calling the SGC.

"Hello Sergeant, this is Dr. Frasier. Can you please put me through to General Hammond?" Heading to her own room to pack, Janet left, closely followed by Daniel and Cassie.

888

"Faith, Hope, Charity- you need to wake up; we're at the store. Girls, you need to wake up." Sam whispered, gently waking her triplets.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Charity, turning in her car seat.  
"What?" asked a confused Hope, rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy?" questioned Faith, the only one coming fully awake.

"Come on, shopping." said Sam. Helping the girls out, she carried Charity from the car to the shop, as she refused to wake up.

Twenty minutes later, the girls were back in the car, the shopping was in the back, and they were on their way. The girls, now fully awake, started singing again. By the time Sam turned onto the road that led up to the driveway, the girls had sung "B-I-N-G-O" three times. As they reached their fourth round of "It's a Small World After All", the car made a couple of weird noises and ground to a halt. And as the car halted, the clouds opened up, and the rain began to fall.

888

"Ok, let's go. Hammond says the lake house is about an hour out of DC," Janet announced, as Teal'c and Jack stepped out of their room, bags fully packed.

"Alright people, let's move." the Colonel ordered, throwing his and Teal'c's bags in with Daniel's, Janet's and Cassie's.

The group piled into the car after returning their room keys and headed off.

Sometime later, it started raining.

"What if Sam isn't at the lake house? I mean we are only guessing, and how sure is Sam that Pete won't look for her at the lake house and…" Cassie started worrying.

Janet brought her daughter in for a hug, as much as was possible when a huge belly was in the way.

"Darling, it's all right. We have to at least check to see if she is at the lake house; and even if she isn't, we can continue looking. General Hammond has just given the boys as much leave as they need; and hey, I'm on maternity leave. Ok Honey? We aren't stopping until we know Sam is alright."

Managing a smile, Cassie sat back, feeling better.

"Hey, we aren't boys," piped up Jack from the front.

"We're men." he added puffing out his chest.

"Not when they're getting their shots," Janet whispered to Cassie, causing the girl to giggle.

"Hey, turn left here" gestured Janet, realising where they were.

Making a quick left turn, Jack glanced at her through the revision mirror smiling.

"Thanks for the warning, Doc."

888

Alright, it was the battery. Sam knew that much, not that it helped her any. She couldn't leave her girls alone while she headed back to get help; and she couldn't take the girls with her as the rain soaked her the minute she stepped out of the car. But then again, it was going to be dark soon; and with only a couple of blankets, it was going to get cold. To top it off, hardly any cars travelled this road.

She didn't know what was the right thing to do.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" came Faith's worried voice.

"Everything's alright," Sam tried reassuring her daughter.

"Stay in the car. Why don't you and your sister's sing a song?"

"But we've already sung everything we know." this time it was Charity.

"Well, sing them all again," Sam tried, pushing her wet hair out of her face.

Suddenly, three off key voices could be heard from the car. Smiling, Sam went and had another look at the engine, hoping something had changed.

888

Slowly out of the rain, a shape was emerging.

"What's that?" Daniel pointed.

"Looks like a car," replied Janet squinting.

"Yeah, it's SAM!" Cassie yelled.

Slamming on the brakes, Jack managed to pull up beside the minivan. Doors opened even before the vehicle came to a complete stop.

888

Sam looked up at the glare of headlights and started to move to the side of the road to flag the car down when it started slowing by itself.

A tiny bubble of fear rose up in her, that it could be Pete, but she pushed it down. He couldn't know where they were; he didn't even know about the lake house.

Suddenly, doors were opening; the forms of Teal'c and Janet appeared from the back of the car, and from the front appeared Daniel and Jack. A squeal of "SAM!" was quickly followed by Cassie.

Looking around the small group, her eyes finally focused on Jack.

"Carter."

"Sir."

An: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, More Sam and Jack next chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

**THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY.**

By Mackenise Jackson

Spoilers- Anything up to but not including Heroes, (goes AU from near the end of season 7.)

Summary- It's being over five years since Sam left the SGC to married Pete. Now she is on the run from an abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when old allies need her help? What happens when she runs into the father of her children?

Pairings- Pete/Sam, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet.

Warnings- Story involves domestic violence

Disclaimer- Not mine.

An: This chapter is unbetaed, as soon as it is beta'ed I'll repost it.

I just thought everyone would like another chapter. Hope you enjoy

Chapter Eight.

"Look that car is stopping" pointed out Hope, face squished against the window.

"Where?" Faith asked trying to see around her sister and through the rain.

"Right there look" Hope replied.

"Its Janet" cried Faith as the figures started exiting the car.

"And there's Cassandra, but who are these boys?" Hope added.

"Mommy seems to know them look she's hugging them" Faith replied.

"I wonder who they are?" asked Charity

There was a pause and then

"Let's find out" suggested Hope.

All three girls moved towards the door even as Charity piped up.

"Mommy told us to stay inside, remember"

888

Outside everybody was drenched, but no one any notice of that as Cassie flung herself into Sam's arms. By reflex Sam's was able to catch the young adult.

"Hey Sweetheart" was all Sam managed to get out.

"SAM, I've missed you so much, I can't believe it's you, Oh My God" Cassie blurted out excitedly.

"Cassie, let Sam breath" Janet ordered moving forward to grab her daughter.

Cassie was quickly replaced by Daniel, Teal'c and Janet. Who all gave her a hug. All that was left was Jack.

Everyone moved so the path between Sam and Jack was clear, but the two adults just stared at each other, many emotions playing over both faces. Janet stood there watching; she had quickly given up on trying to keep up with the different emotions, there was too many.

Sam can't believe it after all these years, she was with her friends, she was with her team. And right in front of her was Jack… Colonel O'Neill, she could believe it.

The rain pouring down was the only sound as Sam and Jack stared at each other finally being broken by.

"Hey Carter, long time no see"

"It has, hasn't it sir"

"What are you all doing out here anyway?"

Just then triplets made their exit from the car, becoming soaking wet immediately.

Once outside among six adults, they forgot the reason for their exit and huddled around their mother suddenly shy.

"Girls I told you to stay in the car" Sam said. Looking down at her daughters.

"Sorry Mommy" started Faith

"Me too" added Charity

"Me three" finished Hope.

Looking up from her triplets Sam realised that Jack, Teal'c and Daniel had yet to meet them.

"Guys I would like you to meet my daughters Hope, Faith and Charity" Sam introduced.

"And girls these are the people Mommy use to work with…" Sam continued bobbing down to their height.

"… This is Daniel, Teal'c and Co… Jack" She pointed in turn to the members of SG-1.

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hi"

The triplets answered in turn. But their attention was caught by the pregnant doctor and her daughter.

"Miss Janet"

"Cassandra"

And with that the girls went over to talk to Janet and Cassie.

"Not that it isn't great to see you and everything but why are you here?" Sam asked, turning her attention back to the Colonel before her.

'Great as long as Pete never finds out' she added to herself.

Looking the ex- Major in eye Jack replied.

"I don't think this is the best location"

"Oh right…Um… well I was heading for the lake house just up the road, you have probably guessed that already but the van broke down and well…" Carter began nervously. Thoughts flying through her head.

'They knew, no they didn't. How could they? But why are they here...'

"Carter you're babbling, stop it" Jack demanded.

"Yes Sir" Carter replied, that simple respond helping to clam her.

"Alright, we are all going to have to go in the truck, but as we aren't all going to fit, we will have to make a couple of trips, those who don't make the first trip can wait in the van" Jack said, falling into his Colonel role.

"Alright who is going first?" Cassie piped up from next to her mother.

"Well I have to go as I'm driving, the Doc has to come as the cold weather can't be good for the baby and we need Carter because she is the only one with a key…"

"But Jack what about the girls, you can only take two of them with you- there is only five seats in that car" Daniel interrupted.

At that everyone looked over at the girls. Pushing her wet hair out of her eyes Charity moved closer to her mother.

"I'm going with Mommy"

"Yeah I want to go with Mommy and Miss Janet" Hope added.

"No you can't I'm going" Faith turned to her sister.

"Nuh I'm going with Mommy, I said first" Hope stood her ground.

"I am. I'm the oldest" Faith yelled.

"Only by two minutes" Hope yelled back

Sam stopped them both.

"Girls, stop it"

Then Cassie jumped in

"I'm staying here, who wants to stay with me?"

Both Faith and Hope looked over at the young adult, while Charity moved closer to her mother.

Suddenly Faith and Hope looked at their mother and announced.

"We'll wait with Cassandra"

"I'm still going with Mommy" Charity announced

"Alright problem solved, who wants to be the fifth member of our little group" Jack said looking between Daniel and Teal'c

There was silence as both men looked at each other.

"I will stay Daniel Jackson" Teal'c ended up deciding for both of them.

"Ok Campers lets move out" Jack clapped, heading for the driver's side door.

888

Jack watched as Sam got her daughters, Cassie and Teal'c in to the back of the mini van, and as Daniel helped her with the luggage.

He could believe that Sam had gone and had kids to that jerk. He couldn't believe she married that jerk. Not after that night before he got frozen.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Janet and Charity entered the vehicle.

"Is the baby kicking?" Came the shy question from the wet and shivering girl.

Janet smiled and put her arm around Charity.

"Yep, sure is do you want to feel"

Hearing no answer Jack glanced through the revision mirror, to find the little blond head nodding.

"Well you put your hand right here" Janet responded, taking a hand a placing it over her stomach.

Just then Danny jumped in the front, quickly followed by Sam in the back, blanket in hand.

"Here you are sweetie" Sam said wrapping her daughter in the warm material.

"Ready to go Sir" she added.

Turning the key, He was just able to hear a squeal as Charity felt the baby kick. Then the motor kicked in and off they went. Jack didn't miss the fact Carter turned to watch as van disappeared in to the rain.

888

Sam looked back through the back window as Jack pulled back onto the road. The heavy rain quickly blocked her view of the van. And she hugged Charity slightly tighter. In the five years since she had had the girls, Sam couldn't remember ever leaving them. Whenever she had to leave the house she had always taken them with her. She was finding it really difficult to leave them with Cassie and Teal'c. Not that she didn't trust the two adults. She had never left any of her girls for any length of time. Sam knew this arrangement was the best to get everyone out of the rain, but still…

"Mommy, I'm cold" Charity said, pulling her mother out of her thoughts.

"Oh… it's alright sweetie. We will be at the house in a few minutes, and we'll get you into some warm clothes" Sam said pulling her daughter closer.

888

Cassie, Hope and Faith sat on one side of the van while Teal'c sat on the other side. Faith and Hope wrapped up in blankets were weary of the Jaffa, yes their mother seemed to know the man and trust him but in truth, he was quite big and he didn't seem to know how to smile.

"Girls what's the matter?" Cassie asked, catching the looks they kept sending the Jaffa.

Hope leant into Cassie and whispered.

"Mr Teal'c is scary"

Cassie couldn't help her self, she gave slight chuckle.

"Hey Teal'c try smiling, the frowning is scaring the girls"

Teal'c looked between the three girls and slowly tried to smile.

This wasn't much better from the frowning.

"Teal'c don't worry" Cassie said with her own smile. Remembering back to when she first met the Jaffa.

Outside the heavy rain had given way to a storm. With lighting flashing, every few seconds. Giving those in the van a clear view of the landscape.

Both Faith and Hope moved closer to Cassie wrapped in their blankets.

"Why is there so much lighting" asked Hope

"It just means the storm is really close it will past in a few minutes" Cassie replied giving the girl a hug.

"How about we play a game until Jack gets back" Cassie suggested, trying to take the girls thoughts off the storm.

"That would indeed be a wise idea Cassandra Frasier" Teal'c replied

"Yeah" agreed Hope, though she made sure not to look at the Jaffa.

"What would we play?" asked Faith.

"Um… how about 'I went shopping', I'll start"

"Cassie how do you play?" asked the identical girls

While Teal'c asked "What is the nature of this game?"

"Alright, it really simple. I start with I went shopping and I brought an apple. Then it is Faith's turn and she as to say I went shopping and I brought an apple and then she adds something as well. And we keep going around adding things. It is a memory game" Cassie said hoping everyone understood.

When she received nods from everyone in the van she started.

"I went shopping and I brought an apple..."

888

"…And I can read and spell my name too." Bragged Charity, to the Doctor.

"Whoa, aren't you smart for a five year old" Janet responded with a smile.

Jack who hadn't been following the conversation much, as it was getting hard to see through the rain. Suddenly spoke.

"What!"

Everyone else in the vehicle was confused.

"Sir"

"Jack"

"Colonel"

Jack stole a quick look over his shoulder at the back seat.

"There is no way that little girl is five, she is too small"

It was Janet who pick up on what the Colonel meant and giving a quick chuckle.

"Colonel, Charity is one of triplets…"

"I know that Doc, I met a couple of minutes ago" Jack butted in.

"What I mean Colonel, is that since it was a multiple birth. The girls would have been born early and therefore are likely to be slightly smaller then normal."

"Oh…" was Jack's only response before silence fell over the car. As everyone focused on the storm outside.

It was just as the house came into sight that Jack realised something.

"That means you were pregnant before you left the SGC".

888

" I went shopping and I brought an apple , a orange, a pizza, the star wars collection, a teddy bear, a drink, a hat, and a new hair ties" Cassie said a grin on her face.

"I went shopping and …" Faith started just before a huge blot of lighting, lit up the landscape.

"Cassandra Frasier" yelled Teal'c as he grab all three girls, just in time before a huge tree fell on the car, squashing the space the girls had just been occupying.

Cassie stared in shock, realising just how close she had came to being seriously hurt.

"Thanks Teal'c that last lighting strike must have hit the tree"

"Cassie" cried Hope

"Mr Teal'c" cried Faith

Both girls flinging themselves into the adults' arms.

"At least they took the luggage with them the first time" Cassie said to the Jaffa over the heads of the little girls they comforted.

888

Speeding along the freeway, Pete took no notice of the vehicles he past, He couldn't believe he had missed her. He couldn't believe that she had been stupid enough to leave a paper trail. But it was making it easy to find her and boy was that women going to be sorry when he found her. She had two choices; she could either come back with him and act like nothing was wrong or she could leave, but he would made sure she never saw those precious little girls of hers again. Oh yes she was going to be very sorry.

An: Ok so sorry about the delay, RL got in the way. I hope everyone enjoyed this.

PLEASE R&R and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY.**

By Mackenise Jackson

Spoilers- Anything up to but not including Heroes, (goes AU from near the end of season 7.)

Summary- It's being over five years since Sam left the SGC to married Pete. Now she is on the run from an abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when old allies need her help? What happens when she runs into the father of her children?

Pairings- Pete/Sam, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet.

Warnings- Story involves domestic violence

Disclaimer- Not mine.

AN: Thanks to The Green Dragon for beta'ing this. Both The Green Dragon and Shadow Dancer9 deserve medals for dealing with my grammar.

Chapter Nine

As Jack drove off to pick up Faith, Hope, Cassie, and Teal'c. Sam busied herself getting everyone into warm clothes and finding some dry wood to start a fire.

Sending thanks to her father as she found the wood shed he had built years ago.

She had just brought a load of wood into the house when a scream was heard.

"CHARITY" Sam yelled as she raced in the direction her little girl was. Entering the room with Janet and Daniel on her heels, Sam found the blonde haired little girl, sitting on the bed, eyes wide with shock and her normally rosy skin a deathly pale shade.

"Charity what's wrong sweetie?" Sam asked coming to kneel beside her daughter.

"Something has happened to Hope and Charity, they're scared" Charity whispered.

All three adults stared at Charity, before Daniel found his voice.

"How do you know that?" He asked coming to kneel beside Sam.

"I can feel it", the little girl continued to whisper.

Making her way over Janet sat on the edge of the bed.

"I've heard about this before. There have been cases in twins and triplets where a sibling will go missing or get hurt and the other one knows where they are or feels the pain as well."

Sam still hadn't spoken, her girls, her babies were scared and she wasn't there to comfort them. She should never have left them.

Janet continued speaking; explaining to Daniel and Sam what she thought Charity was feeling, when she realised Sam wasn't paying attention.

"Sam."

"Sam."

"Sam."

Finally Charity tried.

"Mom."

It was that scared, hopeless voice that brought Sam out of her musings. And hugging her daughter close she reassured her.

"Darling it's alright, Jack has gone to get your sisters right now, they will be back here any minute."

This seemed to calm the little girl down but she still held her mother tight.

"Hey Charity, I bet your sisters would love some hot chocolate, when they get here", Janet said.

At the girl's nod she continued.

"Well I think I saw some downstairs, why don't you and Daniel here go and see if you can find it?"

Looking up at her mother to find her nodding Charity let go and jumped off the bed.

Sharing a pointed look with his wife to be, Daniel stood up, took the little girl's hand and headed out the door; his voice floating back to the two women causing them to giggle.

"Maybe we can find some coffee too."

The laughter was quickly cut off as Janet turned to Sam.

"Sam, you have to tell him."

888

As Jack grew close enough too see through the rain, his heart stopped beating, the whole front of Sam's mini bus was crashed. And the Jaffa, Alien and two little girls he had left in it were nowhere to be seen.

With pure fear pumping through his veins he stopped the car and raced over to the van. Relief rapidly replacing fear as the faces of the four occupants were made out.

Smashing the back window out, as the doors were crashed; Jack and Teal'c were able to quickly remove everyone from the vehicle.

Once back in the other car and out of the rain Jack turned to the girls.

"Faith are you alright?"

Upon receiving a nod, Jack turned to the other.

"Hope, how do you feel?"

"Ok," the little girl whispered, holding her sister's hand; still slightly shaken from the close call.

"And you two?" Jack continued looking between Cassie and Teal'c.

"I suffered no ill effects, O'Neill"

"Yeah I'm fine too," echoed Cassie.

"Alright campers, lets head home then." And with that he started the engine.

888

Pete was mad, steaming mad. His mate at the station had just informed him that a huge withdrawal had been made from his wife's credit card account a few hours ago. How was he suppose to track her now? She could be heading anywhere.

"She better not be heading to those little friends of hers," he mumbled to himself. His anger rising. He was going to teach her a lesson when he laid his hands on her again.

So caught up in his plans to make Sam pay. Pete never saw it coming until it was too late.

He had veered to the wrong side of the road and the face of the petrified driver was the last thing he saw before the world went black.

AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY.**

By Mackenise Jackson

Spoilers- Anything up to but not including Heroes, (goes AU from near the end of season 7.)

Summary- It's being over five years since Sam left the SGC to married Pete. Now she is on the run from an abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when she runs into the father of her children?

Pairings- Pete/Sam, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet.

Warnings- Story involves domestic violence

Disclaimer- Not mine.

An: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You lot are great. Thanks a heap. Please keep it up.

This Chapter isn't beta'ed. I have been over it a couple of times trying to find mistakes. Heaps most likely still exist. So sorry.

Chapter Ten

Sam stared at Janet in shock.

"Tell who, what?" She tried innocently

"Sam, you know what I'm talking about. Those girls of yours are the spitting image of you… expect for their eyes"

Getting only a shocked silence from Sam, Janet continued.

"Sam, you said yourself that the girls got their eyes from their father"

Damn, how could she have been so stupid, why did she even mention any thing about her daughter's eyes? Sam thought as she realized Janet knew.

"Who else knows?" was all she whispered though.

"Just Daniel, But Sam it isn't that hard. Jack is going to find out sooner or later and I think it would be better for him to hear it from you then anyone else"

Sam just stared back.

"I've kept this secret for over five years, how can anyone forgive that"

"Look Sam, you probably had your reasons, and I would love to hear them one day, and yes five years is a long time. But he is going to find out and the sooner you tell him the better it is going to be."

Shaking her head Sam let a tear slip down her cheek.

"No it won't Jan," She muttered.

"Come on Sam, it is better then him finding some other way" Janet tried to convince her friend.

"You don't understand He never wanted more kids after Charlie" Sam whispered, tears now running free.

"What! How do you know that? The Colonel has always loved children, he is great with Cassie and what about all those kids SG-1 have met off world." Janet asked.

"He told me Janet" Sam answered.

"What. When?" Janet said in shock.

"Just before he turned ancient for the second time, after everyone had left the house that night that Hammond told us about Dr Weir taking over the SGC. We were talking about everything; he thought he was going to die. He really opened. Somehow we got on to the subject of Charlie and he said he was glad he wasn't going to get the chance to be a father again, and probably stuff up again." Sam mumbled.

"Sam…" Janet started.

"No Jan, you don't know how strong he felt about it. The look in his eye when he told me the relief he felt knowing that no other child would have him as a father, no other child would have to die because of him, Janet he said the worst thing in the world would be for him to become a father again. He said he never wanted to have the life of a child that was his in his hands again."

"Funny enough that was the night the girls were conceived" Sam said barely pausing.

"Oh Sam" was all Janet said hugging her best friend close.

888

Downstairs Charity and Daniel were having fun, they had found both hot chocolate and coffee as well as some mugs and were well on the way to making hot drinks

To keep the little girl entertained, Daniel was telling stories about Sam, and Charity thought it was great.

"… Anyway when your mom found the airman responsible for taking the last cup of blue jell-o, well lets just say the airman still won't touch the stuff" Daniel finished with a smile.

The little girl gave a laugh before muttering

"Yuck, Blue Jell-O" as she tried the lift the milk on the counter.

Grabbing the milk Daniel asked.

"Don't you like Blue Jell-O?"

"No don't like Jell-O at all" Charity answered, her back to Daniel as she now looked for the biscuits she knew her mom had picked up earlier.

"Really, I thought you and your sisters would love Jell-O" Daniel answered pouring hot water into the cups.

"They do," stated Charity still looking for the cookies.

"Faith likes Blue Jell-O, and Hope likes Red."

"Oh" was Daniel's only response as he tried to hide a smile.

Silence settled over the kitchen as Daniel finished making the hot drinks and Charity continued to look for the cookies.

"Got them" Charity said in triumph, setting the chocolate cookies on the counter.

"Oh good, lets put some on a plate, everyone will be here soon" Daniel said finishing off the hot drinks.

888

Face dry though eyes still slightly red Sam made her way downstairs with Janet. The smell of coffee and hot chocolate making its way up to them.

"I still think you should tell him Sam," whispered Janet.

"Can we please drop it for now" Sam begged.

"It is slightly more complicated then just telling him"

"Fine, I'll drop it for now" Janet said in defeat, planning to pick the conversation up at a later date.

Just then both Charity and Daniel came into sight. Though the two had yet to see the women.

"So Charity what is your favorite dessert" Daniel was asking as they took the hot drinks and cookies into the next room.

"Cake of course" Answered the little girl, totally missing the huge smile that broke out over the archeologists face.

"Why didn't I think of that?" he muttered to himself.

888

As Jack pulled up outside the lake house, everyone got out. He and Teal'c each taking one of the girls to get them over the huge mud puddles that were forming.

"Hey Faith, we will get you inside and into some warm clothes. How does that sound?" Jack asked the shivering girl in his arms.

"Oh really good" chattered the little girl

"And what about you Hope?" Jack called back over his shoulder.

But the wind caught his question and the girl didn't response.

Cassie was the first one to the door and the warmth that greeted her was well welcomed.

"Honey, we're home," she yelled. Quickly being over come by the four people already in the house.

"They're back" cried Sam already reaching for the girl Teal'c hold.

"Thank god you are all safe," said Janet pulling Cassie inside who was quickly followed by Teal'c, Jack and Faith.

"Hot drinks for everyone around the fireplace, once you lot are in dry clothes" Daniel announced setting the last of the drinks on the table.

"Yeah, I'm going to take the girls up and change them" Sam said.

"Cassie your stuff is in the third room to the left and Teal'c yours is across the hall from Cassie and Colonel you are bunking with Teal'c so your stuff is in there too." Sam continued going over and trying to take Faith as well.

"It's cool Carter, I'll take her up. This lot have had a bit of a scare and these girls probably just want to be held" Jack said already starting for the stairs.

"What kind of scare? What happened?" Sam questioned starting to follow.

"Lets get these girls into dry clothes first then I promise to explain" Jack said trying to calm the upset mother.

888

Slowing Pete started to wake up, and the first thing he noticed was the pain, everything hurt, a lot. The second thing was he had no idea where he was. What had happened?

Just then a nurse walked in.

"Oh Mr. Shanahan you are awake, how are you feeling?"

"Pain" was all the cop was able to croak out as he suddenly realized how dry his mouth was.

"I'll go and get something for that pain ok, and also some ice chips. I'll be right back" the bubbly nurse responded before leaving the room.

All right so he was in a hospital, the question was which one and how did he get here.

A couple of minutes later the nurse was back with some morphine and some ice chips. After giving her patient both. She said.

"We are trying to get hold of your wife, but we are having trouble contacting her."

"Who?" asked Pete confused?

"Your wife, Samantha Shanahan" the nurse stated looking down at her notes.

"I don't have a wife, and I don't know any Samantha" the patient stated.

The nurse looked from her notes back to the cop.

"A Samantha Shanahan listed here on your file as next of kin"

"Well I'm telling you I don't know anyone called Samantha. Let alone did I marry one"

"Alright Sir, calm down. We will look in to it. But for now can you tell me what you remember from the accident"

"What accident?" Was the cop's only response, even as he clicked to the fact that that was why he was in hospital?

"Did some idiot hit me? I hope he gets the book throw at him" Pete said his anger quickly returning.

The nurse was quiet for a minute.

"Mr. Shanahan, what is the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is…" he started

"Um…the last thing…." Pete tried again

"I don't know," He finally said in shock.

"I can't remember anything," he said again.

Seeing the increase worried look on her patient's face the nurse stood up.

"It is alright; I'll go and get the doctor. And we can find out what is happening" And she left the room again.

An: This chapter was slightly longer then the last, hope everyone enjoyed it.

Please R&R and let me know what you think.

Also on another note, I'm coming up to about 3-4 weeks holidays. And as I have a lot of work only half done, I'm planning on working hard and getting it done. So anyone interested in any of my other stories or even this one. Keep an eye out because updates will soon be getting posted.

Once again please R&R and let me know what I'm doing well, bad or in between.

Mac


	11. Chapter 11

**THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY.**

By Mackenise Jackson

Spoilers- Anything up to but not including Heroes, (goes AU from near the end of season 7.)

Summary- It's being over five years since Sam left the SGC to married Pete. Now she is on the run from an abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when she runs into the father of her children?

Pairings- Pete/Sam, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet.

Warnings- Story involves domestic violence

Disclaimer- Not mine.

An: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You lot are great. Thanks a heap. Please keep it up. Also a huge Thank-you to allaboutthegate of beta'ing this.

And AT Fan this chapter is for you hope you enjoy.

Chapter 11

Soon everybody was in dry clothes and seated around the fireplace. Daniel was handing out the hot drinks, naming them as he handed the drinks to their recipient.

"Jack, no sugar and very little milk."

The Colonel took the cup and smiled slightly as the warm mug heated his hands.

"Teal'c, black and three." Daniel continued handing a mug to the huge alien.

"Sam, white with two."

"Tea for Jan." Daniel said handing his wife-to-be her mug.

Janet took the offered cup, but couldn't help the face she made to her stomach. She may be a doctor but she liked coffee just as much as the next person.

"For Cassie we have a hot chocolate." Daniel continued giving the young adult a mug.

"Daniel" replied Cassie. "I think I'm old enough to drink coffee."

"No, you are not." Came her mother's answer from a across the room. "It will stunt your growth."

"Mom." Cassie almost whined.

"Come on Cass, it isn't that bad." Daniel smiled.

Everyone except her mother to be and the triplets knew that the mug was filled with three quarters coffee and only a quarter chocolate. A tradition that started many years ago to give the teen the coffee she wanted, while keeping her mother happy as the chocolate coloring covered the coffee.

Smiling back Cassie took a sip.

"And of course we have hot chocolates for our three young ladies." Daniel said bobbing down to the girls level and handing them each a cup.

As the archeologist sat back in his own chair a chorus of thank you's filled the air, becoming a jumble of noise by the time it reached his ears. But he knew what they meant and smiled in response.

Not letting Jack's earlier comment go, Sam asked; "What happened before?"

"Well Sam as you can see both girls are fine so there is nothing to worry about, but I'm pretty sure the mini van is now only going to be useful for scrap parts." Jack answered as calmly as possible.

"What? Why? How?" Sam asked, starting to worry.

Quickly Cassie and Teal'c were able to explain what had happened while everyone else had been gone, with some help from Faith, Hope and Jack.

By the end of the story Sam had started to calm down, knowing as Jack had said that everyone was ok and it the end that was what mattered.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, making most occupants of the house to jump.

"Looks like that storm is getting worse." Sam muttered, looking towards the window.

"Yeah looks like we will be here for a couple of days. Sorry Sam." Daniel apologized.

"That's alright, don't worry about it. There is plenty of room" Sam replied focusing back on the group.

"You sure Sam?" Jack asked.

"Seriously I don't mind there is heaps of space."

"It would be a great time to catch up." Janet added, sharing a pointed look with Sam.

"Indeed Doctor Frasier." Agreed Teal'c.

"You mean you are staying?" Asked an excited Hope.

"Looks that way." Answered Cassie with a smile.

"Nice." Answered the triplets together.

888

Conversation continued and as the skies darkened even more, they had at some how turned down memory lane.

"Remember that time we went to PX3- 851 and the chief's three daughters all had a thing for Jack." Laughed Daniel.

"Daniel do you have to bring that up again, we were all there the first time." Jack whined.

"Yeah Jack, I do it was so funny" Daniel responded.

"Admittedly Jack trying to stay out of the daughters way was funny, but it was sidesplitting when the chief's wife decided she had a thing for our Colonel." Sam added going off into a fit of giggles again.

"No I'll never get over the look on Jack's face when the Chief started to make advances on him." Joined in Janet.

This last statement causing the whole room to fill with laughter, as Cassie and the girls looked up from their board game that they had started half an hour ago.

As the laughter calmed and Jack's face returned to a somewhat normal color. The Colonel asked with a smirk, "Does anyone remember that time Daniel got lost in the bathroom, after one beer on that team night?"

"Jack."

"Fair's fair Daniel." Jack responded, shaking his head.

"Oh that night, he disappeared half way through Stars Wars? And when we went looking from him, we found him in sitting in the bathroom in the dark?" Asked Sam.

"Yep that is the night." Jack confirmed.

"Remember he hadn't turned on the light when he entered and since he closed the door he couldn't find his way out. So he gave up and just sat on the floor." Sam giggled.

"Come on guys I was drunk." Daniel tried to plead.

"You had had one beer, Danny Boy." Jack responded.

This causing the room to erupt into giggles again.

As the room quieted down Faith announced, "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Added Charity.

"Me three." Joined in Hope.

"Oh whoa, it is getting late." Sam said in shock as she looked at her watch.

"It is too. Lets get some dinner started." Janet added, pulling herself up out of the chair.

"I'll help." Said Cassie lifting herself up off the floor.

"Thanks Cass." Said Sam heading for the kitchen.

"Can we help?" Jack yelled as the three women entered the kitchen.

"You can keep an eye on the girls if you want." Janet yelled back.

"Alright, it is three against three how hard can it be?" Jack muttered to Daniel and Teal'c as the three of them lowered themselves onto the floor, so they were at the girl's level.

888

"Do you think they will be alright?" Sam asked.

"Who the boys or those triplets of yours?" questioned Janet as she started chopping some vegetables Sam had brought earlier.

"The boys." Answered the blonde mother.

"They should be fine."

"Yeah it's true they should, but it's the girls I'm worried about." Sam sighed, taking the meat from the freezer.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll hear it if there is any trouble." Cassie reassured.

"I don't know Cass, those girls can be quiet a handful."

"The boys will be fine." Both mother and daughter responded.

"I suppose they are just in the next room." Sam said before searching for a frying pan.

Soon the kitchen was filled with the smells of cooking.

888

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea girls." Stated Jack as he allowed Faith to apply 'Miss Pretty' makeup to his face.

"But Hope and Charity are doing makeovers on Daniel and Mr. Teal'c." Faith answered with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but we wash it off before the ladies see us ok."

"Ok, but close your eyes." Agreed Faith happily continuing to apply the make up.

Minutes pasted and still the three girls worked, occasionally checking with each other to see what color they should use.

In actually fact all three men had drifted off in to a light sleep, and when they were awoken for tea, they failed to notice their colorful faces until they reached the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, they handled the girls okay." Cassie giggled to her mother as the three men just stared at each other.

"Girls, what did you do this for?" Sam tried to scold, but she found herself giggling too much.

"They let us, Mommy." Hope answered for all three of them.

This comment caused the women to laugh even harder.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c just stared at each other before heading for the bathroom.

Once the boys returned with fairly clean faces, dinner was served and the dishes done. Sam took the clothes upstairs to change the girls and get them ready for bed, only sending them down to say good night.

"Good night everyone." The girls said hugging each adult in turn.

"Good night Faith, sleep tight." Jack said as he hugged the girl.

"Good night Hope" Jack continued for the next girl.

"Night Charity." He said to the third triplet.

Then the girls headed back up stairs to their mother.

Downstairs though, everyone was looking at Jack.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Can you tell does girls apart?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah it isn't that hard."

"Yes it is, I have been trying to tell them apart all night." Janet added.

"Indeed I find it most difficult to tell Faith, Hope and Charity Shanahen apart." Joined in Teal'c.

Janet shot a look over at her husband to be. Who just nodded in response, neither of these went unnoticed by Cassie. Something was going and she was going to find out what.

888

Upstairs Sam was tucking the girls into the queen-sized bed.

"Alright girls time to go to sleep." She said leaning in to kiss each of their cheeks.

"Night Mommy."

"Good Night."

"Love you Mommy."

"Love you too Sweetheart."

"I love you as well." Piped up both Hope and Faith.

"I love you girls too, I love you all. Now time to get some sleep." Sam said heading for the door.

"Mommy." Faith stopped her.

"Yes Faith."

"Can we have pancakes in the morning?" The little girl whispered, already getting sleepily.

Sam just smiled.

"I'll see what happens." And with that she turned off the light and headed downstairs.

888

Once back downstairs talk quickly returned back to past missions and the funny stuff that had occurred. Sam was surprised at how quickly she had seemed to slip back into the familiar atmosphere of her team. With the night being just like one of the many team nights they use to have.

There were differences that indicated that time had past, such as Janet's swollen stomach, the young adult sitting where a teen had been, the fact that upstairs laid three little girls who belonged to two of the group and the reason they were all at a house in the middle of no where, but these facts were glossed over and everyone enjoyed themselves.

Soon though everyone made their good nights and headed for bed. Janet whispered in Sam's ear as she left.

"Tell him."

"It isn't the right time." Was Sam's only response before she too got up.

She had almost reached the stairs when;

"Sam, wait a minute." Called Jack.

Spinning around Sam smiled at her ex- CO.

"We need to talk."

With those four words the smile fell from Sam's face and her heart stopped.

'Oh my god he knows' was her only thought.

"Look I can explain…" She started only to be cut off by Jack.

"Explain what? Pete is the one who should be explaining, the reason we all showed up here was because we saw Pete at the motel, he seemed to be kind of mad and we were worried."

Sam mind was on overload, he didn't know about the girls but she couldn't let them know Pete had been bashing her for the last five years. She was an ex Major for crying out loud.

"Oh really?" Was her only response. Smooth Carter, real smooth.

"Carter I noticed you seem to be in pain when you move, he has been hitting you hasn't he?" Jack questioned.

"It is only a little bit of pain." She said finding herself unable to deny what Pete had done.

"That bastard hit you oh my god." Jack said, his fears being confirmed.

"Look Sir, can we please drop it. I'm really tired." Sam asked trying to get out of explaining the whole thing to Jack.

The Colonel just stared at Sam for a moment.

"Fine, but we will pick this conversation up in the morning." And with that he headed upstairs and Sam closed the door behind him.

888

Low whispers brought Jack out of his sleep, slowly his mind begun to make sense of what he was hearing and without opening his eyes he was able to hear what the triplets were saying.

"I don't know... Daddy never liked being woke up." Hope said.

"But Daddy was always angry, Jack is nice." Charity said.

" I want Pancakes and Mommy is still sleeping." Faith whispered.

"So is Mr. Jack." Hope pointed out.

"We could always make them ourselves." Piped up Charity.

"I don't know Mommy said never to touch anything hot." Cautioned Hope.

"We'll be careful." Decided Faith, before leading her sisters downstairs.

As the girls left Jack opened his eyes. It was time to get up, there was no way he was letting three five years old cook pancakes by themselves.

An: Hope everyone enjoyed. Next chapter will be some good old Jack and Girls bonding. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY.**

By Mackenise Jackson

Spoilers- Anything up to but not including Heroes, (goes AU from near the end of season 7.)

Summary- It's being over five years since Sam left the SGC to married Pete. Now she is on the run from an abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when she runs into the father of her children?

Pairings- Pete/Sam, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet.

Warnings- Story involves domestic violence

Disclaimer- Not mine.

An: This chapter is for **beetlejuice, cookiemonster01, rainbow-maker **I hope you continue to enjoy. Of course this chapter is also for everyone reads and enjoys this story. Hope you continue to do so.

An2: A huge THANKYOU to **allaboutthegate** for beta'ing this.

Chapter 12

Following the girls downstairs, Jack remembered just how fast little children could be. By the time he had reached the kitchen the girls had already managed to pull a chair over to the cupboard and remove the eggs from the fridge along with the milk. Faith and Charity were sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor cracking the eggs into the bowl of milk, while Hope was looking through the cupboard for what Jack could only assume was flour.

"And what are we up to?" Jack asked with a smile as he realized his presence in the kitchen had gone unnoticed.

Having thought themselves alone, this caused all three girls to jump. Hope almost dropping the bag of flour she had just found.

"You're awake." Said Charity.

"We're making Pancakes." Announced Faith.

"Mr. Jack." Hope said while trying to get down off the chair.

"Oh pancakes, can I help?" Asked Jack, coming over and kneeling beside the girls.

"Youbetcha." Answered the triplets in response, moving to make space for Jack in their circle.

Staring at the space on the floor Jack cringed.

"Hey girls how about we move this operation up to the bench, my knees don't really like the floor."

Receiving agreement with his idea, Jack soon had the ingredients up on the bench and he also had each of the girls standing on a chair along the bench so they could see and participate in making breakfast.

"Alright I think we have a little too much milk in here so how about we throw this one out and start again." Jack decided, already emptying the bowl.

For the next twenty minutes Jack and the triplets, made the batter for breakfast. They had even managed to cook the first batch of pancakes and put them in the oven to stay warm. They were into making their second batch when Jack wiped his floured covered finger on the tip of Hope's nose, causing both Charity and Faith to giggle like mad.

"Hey." Yelled Hope in giggles as well. She then covered her hand in the flour and wiped it along the side of Jack's face.

Neither of her sisters's wanted to be left out, Faith and Charity both joined into. Soon Jack, Faith, Hope, Charity and the kitchen were covered in flour with handfuls of the stuff still flying through the air.

"Stop, truce!" Jack yelled holding his hands up in the air.

Quickly the flour stopped flying and begun to settle. And three flour cover faces look at him.

"We better get these pancakes finished for breakfast." Jack said his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with fun.

"That we better." Agreed the girls.

"But first let's see if you can't dust off some of this flour." Jack said grabbing a tea towel.

So for the next couple of minutes they tried to remove some of the flour covering their bodies, only being slightly successful.

888

Upstairs Sam was slowing waking from her sleep. She had had a great night and had barely waked once. She hadn't slept that deep for years. Ever since the girls had been born, she had only half slept, for fear of not hearing them if they woke-for fearing what Pete would do if he had to attend to them.

Suddenly she realized the girls weren't in the room. Where were they?

Fear started to overcome her before she was able to push it down, Pete didn't know where they were and they were safe.

Still getting out of bed she started a search for her triplets. As she started downstairs she heard;

"Alright the pancakes are done. Hope why don't you stay here with me and help set the table while Charity and Faith head upstairs and wake everyone for breakfast." Jack suggested.

"Yep."

"Ok."

"Can do."

Were the only responses before two floured daughters raced around the corner, upon seeing their mother they announced:

"Breakfast is ready Mommy." Before heading upstairs.

Sam just stared in shock at the backs of the girls as they disappeared upstairs. Just shaking her head in humor she headed for the kitchen, only to be stopped at the doorway by the appearance of her third daughter carefully carrying a handful of cutlery, who was quickly followed by Jack, who was carrying a stack of plates.

"Hey Mom, we made pancakes." Announced Hope as she too, past her mother.

"Yeah Carter, pancakes for breakfast, you might want to come and sit down."

But Carter was just staring in shock, the kitchen explaining why her three daughters and their father were covered in flour.

"Sir, the kitchen." She finally managed to get out.

"Sorry Carter, I'll fix it after breakfast."

Suddenly Faith and Charity raced back downstairs, their objectives done.

"Girls why don't you grab the butter and honey and put them on the table." Jack asked.

Few the next few moments, Jack and the girls concentrated on setting the table.

888

First to appear downstairs was Teal'c.

"Good Morning O'Neill, Good morning Samantha Shanahan, Good morning Faith, Hope and Charity Shanahan." He announced. He took in the flour covered kitchen and the fact that the triplets and O'Neill seemed to be covered in it as well. He then sat down without saying a word about it.

Next to appear was the Doc and Daniel, neither saying much as they sat down, accepting coffee and tea from Jack. They didn't notice the flour or kitchen.

Last to show was Cassie coming downstairs completely dressed and cheerful. She took one look at the mess and started laughing before sitting down.

Once everyone was sitting, Jack placed the pancakes in the middle of the table and soon everyone was digging in.

About halfway through breakfast Daniel looked up.

"Jack why are you and the girls covered in flour?"

An: This chapter isn't as long as the last one but I hope the quick update makes up for that.


	13. Chapter 13

**THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY.**

By Mackenise Jackson

Spoilers- Anything up to but not including Heroes, (goes AU from near the end of season 7.)

Summary- It's being over five years since Sam left the SGC to married Pete. Now she is on the run from an abusive husband, with her three daughters. What happens when she runs into old friends? What happens when she runs into the father of her children?

Pairings- Pete/Sam, Jack/Sam, Daniel/Janet.

Warnings- Story involves domestic violence

Disclaimer- Not mine.

An: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You lot are great. Thanks a heap. Please keep it up. Also A huge thanks to allaboutthegate for beta'ing this.

Chapter 13

Once the whole flour thing had been explained and everyone had finished laughing, breakfast procedure went quickly with everyone enjoying their pancakes.

After breakfast had finished everyone offered their help, with Jack and the girls accepting none. It was their mess and they were going to clean it up.

The girls were sent into the kitchen with the pancake toppings, while Jack stayed back to collect the dirty plates and cutlery, getting caught up with Daniel laughing at him again; Jack didn't hear the water running in the kitchen.

888

"Let's start before Mr. Jack gets back." Announced Charity and found three tea towels, placing them in the sink and turning on the tap.

"Good idea, we can surprise him." Declared Faith, walking over and grabbing one of the now wet tea towels.

"Yeah." Agreed Hope as she too took a tea towel.

Then kneeling down the three girls started wiping the floor.

After a few seconds Faith found a problem.

"This is just making the floor sticky and it's sticking to the tea towel too."

"Just wipe it off and try again." Charity answered already running her hand over the sticky mess and then wiping the substance on her nightie.

So the girls worked like this for the next couple of minutes, quickly covering their nightclothes and themselves in the glue-like substance.

888

The sight that met Jack O'Neill's eyes as he entered the kitchen was a mess; the flour covered kitchen had been desformed into a kitchen covered in white sticky glue like substance with three little blonde haired girls sitting in the middle of it.

"Girls what happened?" He asked carefully stepping around the mess to put the plates safely on the counter.

"We're cleaning." Charity answered wiping her hand on her nightie once more.

"But it doesn't seem to be working." Hope stated looking around.

"Yeah it is just making the flour sticky." added Faith.

Jack just stared at the girls for a few moments a smile on his lips.

"Water and flour kind of do that girls, but it is…"

The Colonel didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as his feet came out from underneath him and he landed on his bottom, causing the girls to giggle.

"Come here, I'll give you something to giggle about." He teased as he reached for the triplets and started tickling them. The girls started to squeal and laugh as they tried to get away, but soon all four of them were rolling around on the sticky floor becoming covered in the white goo.

This was how Sam, Janet and Cassie found them five minutes later…

888

Clearing her throat Carter gained the attention of her daughters and the Colonel.

"What happened?" She asked once they were all looking at her.

"Um… we were trying to clean up before Mr. Jack came back"- Started Faith.

"-We wanted it to be a surprise." Added Charity.

"-But we just made the floor sticky." Finished Hope.

Sam knew she should probably give them a lecture about doing things without asking a grown up but they had only been trying to help and each girl was doing her best to look innocent, even Jack was trying to follow their lead.

Feeling her frown become a smile Sam, looked at the two women beside her, both of who were barely containing grins of their own.

"Alright girls how about we get you in a bath and then I'll clean this mess up."

Their mother tried, knowing full well what their response was going to be.

"Mom do we have too." Charity whined.

"Not a bath!" Chimed in Faith.

"Come on Mom!" Hope added.

Sam opened her mouth to try and conceive her daughters a bath was a good thing, but for Jack O'Neill everything suddenly faded and instead of three blonde hair girls arguing with their mother standing in front of him.

A little boy of about four stood in front of him arguing with his mother, Jack's ex wife, Sara. And everything fell into place and he knew. Those beautiful blonde haired girls were his.

The shock that washed over him was massive, here in front of him were three five year olds and he was their father.

As everything started to return to normal he excused himself and head up stairs, there was a lot for him the process.

He believed it without a doubt those girls were his, but another part of his mind wanted to believe Sam wouldn't have kept something like this from him, that she wasn't that kind of person.

Though deep inside he knew the truth and suddenly the reality of being the father of five-year-old triplets hit him and his fear started to over come him. How was he meant to be a father again? How was he meant to protect his daughters, he couldn't even protect one child and now there was three of them.

Then another thought rose from the back of his mind, those little girls believed Pete was their father. His daughters had been calling another man daddy.

An: Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

They Called another Man Daddy

By Mackenise Jackson

An: Sorry for the long long long delay...School has finished for the year and I now have four months to write. This story will be finished before then...Please continue to read this story and reveiw and I promise to have a new chapter every couple of days until it is finished.

Here it is...

Chapter 14

It had taken some convincing to get the girls to take the baths they very much needed. But Sam had five years of practice under her belt and soon the three girls were in the bath and on their way to being clean.

Asking Cassie to keep an eye on them, Sam went to gather them some fresh clothing. On her way back she spotted the Colonel in his room with his head in his hands and a look of pure shock on his face. Without thinking she entered the room.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

As he looked up and met her eyes, she realized with a shock that he knew.

"I can expl…." She started but he never let her finish.

"You know, Charlie never liked baths either; he'd argue with his mother until he was blue in the face" he said in that sad, defeated tone he used whenever he spoke about his son.

It was in that moment that Sam realized what she had done by keeping the girls from him.

"Jack…." Sam tried again

"JACK...YOU CALLED ME JACK, AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME JACK…YOU KEPT MY DAUGHTERS FROM ME, MY OWN CHILDREN CARTER… _MY_ CHILDREN DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT…THEY WERE MY CHILDREN AND YOU LET THEM GROW UP BELEIVING THAT THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR MAN WAS THEIR FATHER. YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME THEY EXISTED…NO YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO EVEN TALK TO ME MUCH LESS CALL ME JACK" and with that he stormed out of the room.

Sam sat frozen in shock and with the knowledge of what her decision, made so many years ago, had caused…what she had caused.

888

He was so mad, how could Carter have done this to him. There was no excuse for keeping his daughters from him, none at all. She had raised HIS daughters as the children of that bastard she called Pete, how dare she.

God was he angry; coming down the stairs he paid no attention to the three shocked faces but continued out to the car and got in. A sequel of tires was all they heard before Jack and the car disappeared.

888

Cassie had stopped trying to convince the girls to actually use the soap when the yelling had started. 'Daughters…what was he going off about' she wondered silently to herself, looking in the direction of the window. 'He had to be yelling at Sam, she was the only one with children here…but that meant…' Quickly her head snapped around to the three girls in the bath, their chocolate brown eyes suddenly very familiar.

"Oh dear lord" She muttered, and with the yelling continuing Cassie got up to close the door to try and block out the noise.

"Cassie" whispered Faith in a small voice.

"Yes darling" She answered in a voice just as quiet.

"That was Mr. Jack wasn't it" Charity asked taking over from her sister, disappointment in her voice.

"Yes it was, but it is nothing for you to worry about" Cassie responded still in shock over Jack's outburst and the realization of who the girls' true father was.

The girls had paid little attention to the second part of Cassie's statement; instead they had looked at each other with heart-break on their identical faces, knowing that Mr. Jack had yelled at their mom.

Suddenly a door slam and there was squeal of tires. Cassie sighed.

"Come on girls lets get you bathed". Cassie said her thoughts already in the future wondering what would happen next.

She went back to washing the girls who now cooperated without argument and in complete silence.

After a few minute the bathroom door opened and Sam entered.

"Thank you Cassie" She said quietly not meeting the young woman's eyes. Sam took over and Cassie quietly slipped out of the bathroom.

888

Downstairs everyone had fallen silent when the yelling began. For Janet and Daniel though, the fact that the triplets were indeed Jack's came as no surprise. It did make Teal'c raise an eyebrow in slight shock. Daniel found it funny that something had finally surprised the Jaffa and he let out a snort before realizing the seriousness of the situation and being quiet again. Upstairs the yelling had stopped as suddenly as it had started and seconds later Jack stormed down the stairs and left without a word.

Minutes later Cassie was also coming down the stairs, though she was a lot slower and quieter then the Colonel had been moments earlier. The three members of the group who were already downstairs were sitting in the living room in silence, as none knew what to say. Upon entering Cassie tried to make contact with her mother; as Janet guiltily refused to make that contact Cassie realize her mother had known of the girls' true father and had failed to mention anything to her.

Outrage flooded thought her; that her mother had kept something so huge from Jack made her sick.

"How could you?" She almost spat

"I only found…" Janet tried but Cassie never let her mother finish, she had turned to Daniel for support but saw the guilt in his eyes as well.

"You too!!!" she accused. She couldn't believe how the very people Jack considered family had kept something like this from him.

"What about you, did you know too" Cassie hissed at Teal'c, rage lacing every word.

"I did not Cassandra Frasier" the Jaffa answered before getting up and leaving the room.

Looking back at her mother and Daniel. Cassie asked

"How could you do this to Jack?"

"And what about Sam, she is our friend as well?" Janet shot back.

"What…about… Sam?" Cassie repeated, the fury boiling just under the surface.

"I'll tell you what about her… Five years ago she just up and left, married that jerk…and then pretended that Jack's children were that idiot cop's…and suddenly she is back with no word of explanation!!! No, she doesn't deserve 'What about Sam'" And then without saying anything else Cassie left as well. A look out the window showed she was heading for the woods.

"She'll be fine" Daniel promised coming up behind his wife to be.

"She won't get lost, Jack taught her well".

"That isn't what I'm worried about" Janet whispered back.

888

Back upstairs Sam had quickly gotten the girls dressed and ready for the day. They were being cooperative and quiet; knowing the reason why and not yet waiting to explain, Sam let them remain as they were.

She left them upstairs to play while she went to face the music with whoever was left downstairs.

"Mr. Jack yelled at mommy" Charity said as soon as their mother had left the room.

"We know" chorused Faith and Hope together.

"He is just like Daddy" Hope continued by herself.

"What are we going to do?" Faith questioned.

888

That is alot of Cassie in this chapter, but i wanted to show the close relatoinship she has with Jack and I needed to set the next few chapters up.

PLEASE REVIEW.

xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Well we can't let him hurt mommy like daddy did."

Hope started getting up from where she had been sitting with her sisters.

"And how do we do that?" Charity asked, realizing Hope had an idea.  
"We need to go find Mr. Jack and make sure he won't hurt mommy" Hope explained.

"How is that going to work? Daddy never listened to us. Why will Mr. Jack?" asked Faith.

"Because Mr. Jack isn't like daddy; he is nice to us" Hope stated as if it was obvious.

"Well how are we going to find him?" Faith piped up

"We'll go looking for him" stated Hope

"Like mom will let us" Charity said finding the faults in the plan.

"Well we just won't tell her then" Hope stated daring her sisters to find anymore faults in the idea.

Slowly her sisters nodded their agreement.

888

knock knock

Pete looked up to find the source of the sound, expecting to see a doctor or nurse wanting to perform another test. But to his surprise a tall man wearing jeans and a jacket was standing just inside the doorway.

"Hello" Pete offered, wary of the stranger.

"Hey Pete, How are you feeling?" The stranger asked moving further into the room. Seeing the confusion on his friend's face the stranger continued.

"Sorry you probably have no idea who I am. Your friends called me when no one could get in touch with Sam. I'm Mark Carter"

888

Out in the woods Cassie was slowly starting to burn off some steam. It had just made her so mad when she had realized what Sam had done and the fact her mom and Daniel had kept the secret for her. Didn't Sam realize how much pain and heartache she had caused everyone when she had left to marry that jerk? Especially the pain she caused Cassie and Jack. Cassie had felt like she had lost her best friend, and there had been no real explanation. Sam had just up and left; leaving everyone who cared about her to wonder what was going on. Admittedly there had been a brief message through General Hammond telling them not to worry, she was moving on with her life and would miss them greatly. But it didn't explain anything; the only thing it did do was stop Jack from mobilizing the twenty-three SG teams in a search and rescue to get his 2IC back. Knowing it had been Sam's choice to disappear like that had really cut deep. Everyone knew how Sam and Jack had felt about each other and they understood his pain, though it was Cassie who he spent the most time with, for her heartache went just as deep as Jack. It was now obvious that feelings had been acted on before the disappearance and this piece of information brought up more issues, none of which Cassie was ready to deal with just yet.

888

Once downstairs Sam found Janet and Daniel still looking out the window; she knew both of them had heard her entrance though neither turned to meet her.

"I'm sorry. I really am" She whispered quietly. Needing to apologize for what she had done to them.

Turning as one Janet and Daniel stared at her in silence and then finally

"Why did you do it Sam?" Daniel asked right out.

888

'How had she been able to do that to him?' That was the question that kept playing in his mind as he drove. She had been his 2IC for seven years, he trusted her with his life; she had even been his lover once and she had always been his love. And even as he drove, even while his temper was boiling over and even as his heart was breaking all over again he started to make excuses for her. The regulations, Pete, the fact that Jack had been such a bad parent. But even as he hoped to find an excuse good enough to excuse the betrayal, deep in his heart he knew there wasn't one. He could have forgiven her for up and leaving like she did and yes his heart had broken but he had dealt with it. But this was totally different; she had kept his children from him.

Suddenly he felt sick, HIS CHILDREN the words struck him and he flinched like he had been hit, memories of Charlie bubbling to the surfacing.

888

"I…um…there's…a…" Sam tired, knowing her friends were due an explanation. It was Teal'c who appeared behind her and helped her out.

"Would it not be best for Major Carter to talk to O'Neill before speaking with anyone else?"

Slowly both Janet and Daniel nodded their agreement.

Sam smiled softy at Teal'c in thanks, but the large Jaffa just turned around and walked out of the room again. Turning back to Janet and Daniel, Sam saw the same look in their eyes too, and without a word Daniel followed Teal'c out of the room.

Sinking into the closest armchair, Sam burst into tears.

"What have I done?" she cried into her hands.

"Oh Honey" Janet said sitting next to her friend.

"You just have to give them time…it is a lot to take in"

"I really believed I was doing the right thing Jan, but things just got out of control"

"Shh darling, it will be alright. Let's go and finish cleaning up the kitchen and then have a cup of tea. Hopefully things will be a little clearer for you" Janet tried, gently hugging her friend.

888

As quickly as his anger had came it was gone, left in its place was the feeling of betrayal and hurt. And most upsetting of all, he admitted to himself, was he wasn't sure if he would be able to forgive her for what she had done. But as he continued to drive he realized he at least needed to hear her story and so with that thought in mind he turned around and started to head back to the lake house.

888

"Quick" hissed Hope to her sisters as they made their escape through the back door. Daniel and Teal'c had both gone upstairs and Janet and their mom were still in the kitchen cleaning, so there wasn't much chance of being discovered but Hope didn't want to take any chances. It was important for them to find Mr. Jack and make sure that he wasn't like their daddy. They weren't quite sure why it was so important, but they liked Mr. Jack and somewhere deep inside they just couldn't believe that he was like the man they called daddy.

Single file and in silence they made their way to the front of the house and then out to the woods, entering in almost the exact same place Cassie had.

888

About five minutes after the triplets had disappeared into the woods, Cassie reappeared from the other side, having walked around the lake to cool off. And now she was ready to hear the full story…she knew Sam would have a reason, she just wondered if it was going to be good enough. Just because Cassie couldn't think of one while she had been walking, didn't mean there wasn't a reason out there that made sense.

Trying to keep an open mind she entered the house, closing the door just as Jack pulled into the driveway.

888

Deciding it best for him to seek her out Sam stayed in the kitchen. When Jack returned she heard him head up the stairs and concluded he was going to see his daughters. It was understandable but still her heart felt heavy. Concentrating on making lunch for everyone, she didn't realize he was in the kitchen until he spoke.

"Carter where are my daughters?" Jack questioned

"Upstairs playing, didn't you just go up there?" Sam asked in confusion

"They're not there Sam" Jack replied

"Well maybe they are somewhere else in the house"

"I have already looked" was the tense answer.

The fear still hadn't entered Sam like it seemed to have taken over Jack. Instead of leaving the kitchen Sam stood in the middle of the hallway and yelled

"HOPE MEREITH, FAITH LOUISE AND CHARITY CLARE, GET IN HERE NOW!"

It was when there were no answering footsteps to her call that Sam started to worry. Still willing the girls to be in the house, she called again.

"GIRLS THIS ISN"T FUNNY, COME HERE NOW!!"

By now everyone else in the house had arrived in the kitchen in response to Sam's yelling and she knew the girls weren't in the house. Still trying not to worry too much and knowing her five year olds girls,

She mumbled something about them being outside and headed for the door, closely followed by everyone else.

"CHARITY, HOPE, FAITH" Sam yelled once outside. But she already knew the truth. Her children were missing.

888

They moved fast, that was the one advantage of being small. Though they weren't hundred percent sure of where they were going their size enabled them to squeeze through small spaces and around tight obstacles. By the time the adults had discovered them missing the girls were out of hearing distance.

"OUCH" cried Faith grabbing her arm, and causing her sisters to stop and look back at her

"What's wrong?" asked Charity as both her and Hope move towards Faith.

"The tree scratched me" Faith whined, moving her hand to show her sisters the thin red line that was starting to welt up.

"We have to keep moving" Hope said at the exact same moment Charity asked

"Does it hurt?"

When Faith nodded in response to Charity, Hope sighed and turned back, calling over her shoulder as she went.

"Come on let's go".

Knowing her sisters would follow she didn't look back.

They continue walking for another fifteen minutes, before they came to an obstacle that they couldn't squeeze under or go over. There was a fallen tree and it was huge. It had been knocked over in the storm and in the process had managed to break several other trees on its way down. So in front of the triplets was a mass of small smashed trees and one giant one. They decided that since they couldn't go over or under, they were going to have to go around them. So, they turned to the right and headed off with plans of going around the fallen mess.

But for the first time in their young life they were about to learn that plan A never works.

888

Meanwhile, Sam was starting to freak out; her girls were nowhere to be found. Her babies were missing.

"Oh my god" she moaned as the realization hit. But knowing she had to remain strong she immediately followed it up with.

"We need to find them"

"The girls are missing?" Jack asked, though he had excepted as much it was still painfully to have to admit it.

He had just found out about them and they were now missing, it just wasn't fair.

As one both he and Sam looked over at Teal'c.

"Can you find their tracks?"

"I believe so O'Neill, Major Carter" Teal'c responded nodding at each of them before moving towards the tree line.

Turning back to their other three friends Jack started.

"Ok, Carter and I will go looking for the triplets…"

"Me too" Daniel cut in.

"Fine, me, Carter, Daniel and Teal'c will go looking for the girls. Doc will you and Cassie stay here just in case the girls show up; I think that would be the best way to split up" Jack said.

"Sir, I think it would be better if I came" Janet said once the colonel was finished speaking.

"Jan you're pregnant" Sam said.

"If one of the girls is hurt it would be better for me to be there to give medical aid as soon as possible" she replied in response.

Seeing the faces of the two parents turn an interesting shade of gray, she realized that neither had considered that possibility before she had mentioned it.

"I want to help too" Cassie piped up

"Someone needs to stay here in case any of them come back" Sam gently told the young adult, trying to clear the image of any of her girls hurt and in pain. Seeing the logic in what Sam had said Cassie nodded her agreement and went to fetch the medical bag her mother always carried, knowing it would be the next thing she asked for.

Just then Teal'c announced

"They entered the woods over here"

Everyone spun around at the sound of Teal'c voice, and started moving in his general direction.

"Wait! We can't just rush into the forest without some kind of planning" Daniel piped up seeing that both Jack and Sam were ready to just go running into the unknown.

This comment earned him two glares from both parents and Sam said.

"My girls are out there I'm not wasting any more time" and with that she headed into the forest. Jack was right behind her, and after exchanging looks with each other Janet, Daniel and Teal'c followed.

Cassie watched until they were out of sight and then slowly headed back to the house. As she reached the door she heard a phone ringing, racing inside she pick it up, briefly realizing the lines were back up.

"Hello"

"Hi….who is this?" Asked the voice on the other end.

"Look, you called here so I'm the one who will be asking the questions" Cassie replied.

"I'm Mark Carter, now who are you?" was the chipped response.

"Oh Sam's brother" Cassie nodded realizing who he was.

"…And you?" Mark tried again, starting to lose patience.

"Oh sorry, I'm Cassandra Frasier, we are staying here with Sam for a couple of days" she finally explained.

"We?" questioned Sam's bother

"Mum, Daniel, Jack and Murray" Cassie rattled off.

There was a moment of silence and then.

"Thank you" and the line went dead.


	16. Chapter 16

They Called Another Man Daddy

BY Mackenise Jackson

Chapter Sixteen

"Hello?" Cassie said into the dead phone

"Hello…Anyone there?" and then the line started beeping.

Cassie placed the phone back into its cradle, thinking about the short and slightly tense conversation she had had with Sam's brother. Cassie herself had never met the man but Sam had talked about him every now and then, so Cassie knew who he was, even if she didn't know a lot about him. The question that got Cassie thinking though was why had Mark called? The house obviously belonged to the family, there was evidence that Mark and Sam had spend summers here growing up, especially while they had been younger, but the house also had the feel that no one had been here for many years. So if Mark had been looking for his sister, what would make him think to call here; if Sam had decided to go somewhere without telling anyone (like she had) she could have gone anywhere. What would make Mark think of the little vacation house just out of DC….unless…suddenly a cold chill descended over Cassie as a frightening thought took hold, and to make matters worse it was the only thought that made any sense. Mark had been talking to Pete. And if Mark believed the cock and bull story that Pete had fed him, there was soon going to be some very unwelcome guests stopping by.

Grabbing the phone out of its cradle once again, Cassie punched in the numbers of her mother's cell phone, hoping her mother had taken it with her. Her hopes were dashed as heard the familiar tune of her mother's phone fill the air. Hoping without hope Cassie called the next three numbers, and in turn the ring tones of Daniel's, Jack's and Teal'c cell phones all were heard coming from within the house. Finally putting the phone down in defeat, Cassie prayed that her family and friends would find the girls and return before Mark and Pete showed up. The worse thing about the whole situation was that all Cassie could do was wait.

888

The tree was huge, that was the one thought that kept playing through Charity's young mind, never in her short life had she seen such a large tree. It was amazing, even laying on its side it was as wide as she was, and it seemed too stretched forever in both directions. Charity knew this was only because both ends were hidden by more trees and under growth, but it was a huge tree.

After a few more minutes of walking along the tree, the size of it had lost its coolness, and all three girls had lost interest in their little walk through the forest. The only thing that kept Faith and Charity following their sister was Hope's reminder of their mission and the importance of it. So forward the three girls continued hoping to find a way around the tree soon.

"This is getting us no where" Faith finally piped up, having had enough.

"Yeah" Charity added, backing her sister up but was feeling to tired to say much more.

"We need to get around this tree" Hope said turning to face her sisters with her hands on her tiny hips.

"If we don't keep moving forward how are we going to do that?" She continued.

"We know" sighed Faith "But can we please just rest, please…just for a couple of minutes"

"Can we please?" Charity asked, brightening up at her sister's suggestion.

"Fine" Hope replied seeing she was outnumbered, and though she kept up the appearance of boredom with the whole idea she was pleased to be able to sit down and rest for a couple of minutes herself.

They had been sitting for about five minutes when Charity suddenly shot up.

"SNAKE" she cried moving as far away as possible, her sisters right behind her.

Once up against the tree the triplets watched quietly as the snake moved away from them, none of them daring to breathe until the snake was completely gone.

"This isn't fun anymore" Charity cried as the shock wore off.

"I want to go back" She continued, tears now running freely down her face.

"Me too" added Faith, not yet crying but not far of it.

"Look, just a little bit longer and then if we don't find Mr. Jack we can go back to the house OK" Hope suggested.

"Fine" muttered both the other girls, knowing their sister wouldn't give up without one last chance.

"But we are no nearer the end of this tree. How are we going to get around it?" Faith asked having gotten sick and tired of following the tree beforehand.

Turning towards the tree Hope looked at the size of the tree and as an idea suddenly came to mind she turned to look at her sisters a smile gracing her face.

"Quick one of you get on your hand and knees" Hope ordered.

"Why?" questioned Charity.

"Because then I can stand on your back and I will be able to climb over the tree" Hope stated excitement creeping into her voice.

The three sisters stared at each other for a few minutes, until Charity gave in and knelt beside the tree.

"Thanks sis" Hope grinned as she stepped up onto her sister's back and the extra height gave her just what she needed to reach the top of the fallen log. Swinging her legs around to the other side of the tree she laid on her stomach.

"OK Faith you next, up you come" Hope demanded reaching down for her sister's hand.

Gingerly Faith stepped onto Charity's back and using the hand her other sister had offered she too climb on the top of the tree. Then all that was left on the ground was the youngest of the three girls. Standing back up Charity dusted off her hands and knees and looking up Faith and Hope she asked.

"How am I going to get up there now?" she asked, thinking she had found a flaw in her sister's plan. But Hope was quick to respond.

"Easy. Faith will lay down like me and we will pull you up" She said, gesturing for Faith to do what she had said.

Quickly Faith moved into place, and both girls reached down to take hold of Charity's outstretched hands.

"OK on three pull" Hope instructed

"One, Two, Three" chanted all three sisters together, Hope and Faith pulling on the third count.

Slowly Charity was pulled up and onto the tree, obtaining a few more scratches in the process.

Once they were all sitting on the top of the tree, the three girls breathing hard, they looked over at the new expanse of forest area they now had to find their way through.

Neither Charity nor Faith found this idea great, but Hope was already sliding down the side of the tree and onto the damp ground. Looking at each other, Faith and Charity followed. After all there wasn't much more they could do.

First Faith went, slightly grazing her hands along the rough bark and then it was Charity's turn. But looking down from the top she realize just how high she was and a fear of falling washed over her.

Backing away from the edge, she started to shake her head.

"No, I can't do that" she muttered

"What? Come on" cried Hope, not understanding her sister's dilemma.

"No I can't" Charity muttered again.

"What's up?" called Faith, deciding to find out the problem.

"I'm going to fall" Charity answered

"No you aren't, Hope and I did it and we are fine" Faith tried

"Come on, we can catch you. It will be fine" Hope reassured.

It took a bit more convincing, but finally Charity was ready to slide off the tree.

Moving to the edge of the tree she pushed off, though somewhere between take off and landing something went wrong, and Faith and Hope didn't need the cry of pain or the leg sticking out at an odd angle to tell that their sister had broken her leg. The loud snapping noise when she had landed had been enough.

888

Their progress was slow. Well at least that is how it felt to Sam. Her little girls were lost, out in the forest and even though she had been searching for an hour she was no closer to finding her babies. The negative feelings were not helped by the man who was keeping pace with her, the man who was the father of her girls. He had yet to say anything to her since the searching begun. She understood he was mad, what she had done had been terrible, she could see that now, but at the time she had honestly believed she had been doing the right thing. She so badly wanted to explain things to him, but she knew now was neither the time nor the place. So she kept quiet as tension filled the air.

With Teal'c up front leading the way, Daniel and Janet had to cope with the awkward silent treatment. With neither Sam nor Jack speaking, the air was filled with an uncomfortable tension which stalled conversation in the soon to be married couple. As the silence group moved further into the undergrowth Janet found it harder and harder to keep up, and soon she was dropping behind. This didn't surprise the doctor, at almost eight months pregnant exercise was quickly becoming a difficult chore, and if the truth had been told she should have most likely have stayed back at the house with Cassie, but the doctor in her wouldn't let her. Not to mention the nagging feeling she had that she was going to be needed when the girls were found. And after years of being a doctor, she had learned to pay attention to her gut. So there she was Janet Frasier, seven months and three weeks pregnant making her way through forest area, looking for three little girls she had only met the day before, with their mother whom she hadn't seen in five years, their father they didn't know, and their parents best friends- who would already do anything to protect them.

As she was walking Janet realized that for the first time in five years the famous SG-1 was once again complete, and even with the mounting tension surrounding them, they had fallen into their old team formations. Some things never changed. And as that thought crossed her mind it brought a small smile to her lips and she knew that sooner or later everything would turn out fine. It was just after this thought that she felt a tightening sensation in her stomach, and as she bent over at the intensity of the sensation, a far off cry of pain filled the air.

"My babies" cried Sam.

Suddenly everyone sprang into movement heading towards the distressed cries of the young girl. Leaving Janet's contraction to go unnoticed and after quickly assuring herself that it was just a false alarm, Janet took off after the sound too.

Moving through the forest, obstacles seemed less and the crying was quickly becoming louder. It wasn't long before SG-1 plus the pregnant doctor crashed through the last of the undergrowth and came across the tree, which on the other side hid three blonde haired/blue eyed little girls, one of which was crying in obvious pain.

Almost jumping the tree, Sam was quickly over it and kneeling beside her daughters.

"Mommy" chorused the girls.

And with their voices the rain began to fell.

AN: Ok first chapter of the new year. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

They Called Another Man Daddy

By Mackenise Jackson

An: Here we go another chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think.

Enjoy

Chapter Seventeen

Cassie paced the living room, keeping an eye on the window that looked out over the driveway and behind to the forest from which she hoped her family would soon appear. She hoped they would find the girls and return before Pete and Mark did. She didn't want to be the only one here when those men arrived, and just the thought sent a shiver down her spine. But even with the most generous of calculations every minute that pasted brought that prospect closer. Looking out the window again, the rain did nothing to brighten her mood; it had started about fifteen minutes ago and had only added to her worry.

Finally deciding that pacing was only wasting her time, Cassie headed for the kitchen with the intent of occupying her mind by making something warm for the troops to eat once they all return.

Searching the cupboards for the shopping Sam had brought the day before; Cassie was able to come up with enough ingredients for chicken soup. She put some water on to boil and began the preparations for it.

888

"Oh my God, what's wrong?" Sam asked, slightly panicked as her youngest daughter continued to cry out in pain.

By now Jack was also over the fallen tree kneeling on the other side of the three girls and Teal'c was also on their side of the tree, standing stoic and watchful of the surrounding area.

"My leg hurts" cried Charity as she cuddled into her mom.

Suddenly Faith and Hope's voices mixed together trying to explain what had happened. But one look at the afore mentioned leg was enough for Sam to see it was broken.

"Janet, Charity has broken her leg" Sam called over the tree, calmness entering her voice now that she was back with her daughters and knew that they were safe.

Having received no response from Janet, Sam stood up and called to her again.

"Janet."

Now everyone was looking over the tree and Daniel had even taken a few steps back the way they had come.

"Janet" he also shouted.

Just then the doctor came into view, stepping out from behind the tree.

"Honey where did you go?" he questioned her taking her arm and guiding her towards everyone else.

"Oh just a little out of breath; your child has decided to plant its foot in my rib cage" Janet lied, deciding there was no need to inform him about the false contractions just yet.

"Janet, I think Charity has broken her leg" Sam said, grabbing the doctor's attention.

"OK, can you get her on this side of the tree, because there is absolutely no way I can make it over to her" Janet replied slipping into full doctor mode.

Standing up Sam let Jack and Teal'c transfer the little blonde haired girl over to Janet's side of the tree, then she helped her other two daughters across, before kneeling down beside her injured little girl once again.

With Daniel's help Janet also eased herself down next to the girl and begun to look at the leg.

Moments later she looked up.

"It is definitely broken. Teal'c, Daniel I need both of you to see if you can find a straight branch about the length of young Charity's leg" she said, noting that Jack had given his other two daughters his jacket and was now holding them tight, to protect them from the wind and rain which was getting heavier every minute. Janet really hoped everything would work out for the young family.

Both Teal'c and Daniel returned quickly, each having gathered a collection of suitable branches. Janet did a quick survey and found the branch she was after. Then rifling through her medical bag she found the bandages she also needed and proceeded to splint the broken leg. In the meanwhile the rain continued to grow heavier and heavier, so much so that Daniel and Teal'c had also removed their coats and were holding them above Janet's and Charity's heads in attempt to deflect some of the rain as Janet finished tending to the little girl who was now wrapped in her mother's embrace as the doctor worked. A couple of feet away Jack continued to hold Hope and Faith, muttering words of comfort into their ears, and shielding them from the rain and their sister's pain.

"OK, all done" Janet said leaning back as she finished with the splint.

"Now we need to get her back to the house" She continued.

Immediately Jack stepped forward and leaned down to look directly into Sam's eyes

"I'll take her" he stated reaching out and taking her from Sam's arms. He then started to walk back in the direction they had come, his powerful strides quickly eating up the ground.

Daniel came forward to help Janet off the ground while Sam picked up Faith and put her on her back and Teal'c did the same with Hope.

"Ok, let's go" Sam muttered and started after O'Neill

Teal'c was right behind her with Janet and Daniel coming up the rear, when suddenly another contraction hit, doubling the doctor over.

"Janet" cried Daniel, causing the small party to stop.

"That was a contraction wasn't it" Daniel accused, as his soon to be wife straighten up again.

"Oh, it is only false labor pains" Janet tried to wave it off.

"I mean it's too early for the real thing" she continued.

"Things like stress and what not can cause it. Once we get back to the house and I rest it will all stop. I promise. "

And with that Janet patted Daniel's cheek and waddled to the front of the group and continued walking.

This seemed to calm Daniel down, and the group begun moving forward once again.

With the heavy rain, the ground was becoming difficult to navigate, slowing their progress and the fact they were cold, hungry, and in Charity's and Janet's case in pain, made the trip miserable. Added to that was the waves of tension that came off Sam and Jack. If was safe to say that none of them were happy campers and the only sound was the raging of the rain.

There were three more stops as pain over took Janet's body and while Daniel seemed clamed by the Doctor's earlier explanation, each contraction worried Sam a little more. She had done the whole pregnancy thing before and knew that this was not false labor.

Finally, without further mishaps, the house with its warming lights finally came into view and everyone breathed a sign of relief. It was just as they reached the door that Janet stopped once more and muttered

"Oh dear" and prayed to the lord that she hadn't just felt her waters break.

An2: More soon...Please R&R.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam noticed Janet's discomfort but before she had a chance to say anything the door was thrown open and warm light flooded into the darkness, washing over the group of wet and cold adults and children.

Cassie was beside herself with worry and after she had finished the soup she had took up a position by the window to keep a look out for her returning family. She had seen them the moment they had left the tree line and she had watched as they as they made their way across the clearing and towards the house. "Oh my god, I was so worried about you all" cried Cassie has she let the group inside. "Especially when it got dark and then it started to rain" She began handing out towels she had brought downstairs earlier when it had started raining. "And I made soup…oh my, what happened to Charity" The young adult rapidly continued to speak.

Stepping in Janet began to give orders "First of all, Charity will be ok. But everyone else needs to get into some dry warm clothes and then you can have some of that soup Cassie mentioned."

With this Janet began attending to Charity while the other two girls were lead upstairs by Cassie. Teal'c and Daniel also followed the orders of the doctor though Sam and Jack refused to part from their injured daughter.

Looking up at the two parents hovering over her and Charity, Janet announced "I need some warm clothes for her before I re-do this leg, we really need to get her warm"

With a short look at Jack, Sam silently and quietly went upstairs. Moments later she was on her way back with two aliens, two little girls and an archeologist following her.

Charity's leg was re-splinted and every one was sitting in front of the fireplace doing the only thing possible: Waiting for the storm to pass. Charity's leg needed to be set but it was to dangerous to drive in the storm and since the good storm had once again brought down phone lines and none of the adults had service on their cells, they couldn't even call in favors from the Air Force. So there they were two aliens, three little girls, a pregnant doctor, an archeologist, an upset mother and an angry Colonel silently sitting around a raging fire, sipping hot soup trying to warm their chilled insides. Even at the tender age of five the triplets felt the tension that hung in the air and remained silent as the minutes slowly passed. Janet had given Charity some children's pain killer for her leg and had her stretched on the couch. Everyone else quietly become lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly Cassie broke the silence.

"Oh, I nearly forgot Sam; your brother called here looking for you. He sounded really upset"

Everyone turned to look at Sam who managed to turn ever paler if that was possible.

"Pete must have gotten to Mark" she whispered, a feeling of dread starting to sink in. Even with everything going on with her, Jack and the girls it was better then having to deal with Pete.

But before anyone could respond to Carter's quiet statement, Janet let out a moan and doubled over in pain.

"Janet"

"Jan"

"Doc"

"Doctor Frasier"

"Mom"

"Miss Janet"

All six replied as Sam, Cassie and Daniel rushing over to the doctor.

"What's going on?" cried Cassie

"You're in labour aren't you?" Daniel almost accused

Only Sam remained quiet waiting for the contraction to past. When Janet looked up Sam made her met her eyes.

"Jan, if the baby wants to arrive now you aren't going to stop it"

Janet knew the truth of Sam's words, but she still couldn't stop from saying "but it's too early, I still have over four weeks to go"

"Maybe so Jan but this baby of yours has different ideas and if it is coming now there isn't much we can do here to stop it" Sam replied.

Sam saw the fear in Janet's eyes, fear over many things and she tried to silently send reassurance as much as she could.

Finally seeing acceptance in the doctor's eyes, Sam looked at the group around her and clapped her hands.

"Alright we are going to have baby" and with that chaos ensued.

Chapter 19

"What?" cried Daniel looking between his wife-to-be and Sam

"Now?" questioned Cassie unable to believe this was happening on top of everything else.

"Excuse me" asked Jack as he shot a look at the doc who was clearly in pain.

Then there were also the triplets voices added to the jumble, the only voice not heard was that of Teal'c, who just stood quietly watching over the group. Once everyone had quieted and Sam had managed to answer everyone's questions. Teal'c stepped forward.

"Major Carter, is there anything you require for the arrival of the Jackson-Frasier baby?"

"Ah yes, I will need sheets, pillows, boiling water, ties, scissors and a small blanket if possible" Sam replied to all even though Teal'c been the one to ask.

Quickly everyone darted off to go and gather the supplies required. The dining room was cleared and Janet was moved it there to give birth. Once everything was set up, Jack and Teal'c stayed with the triplets while Daniel, Cassie and Sam moved into the dining room with Janet.

"Ok Daniel, do you want to deliver the baby?" Sam asked "After all you are the only one with any experience in this kind of thing"

"What?" sputtered Daniel "You had triplets, I think that qualifies you more than me"

"I don't think so, I was at the wrong end of it" chuckled Sam without missing a beat.

"Will one of you just hurry up and decide" growled Janet as another contraction hit.

In the next room Jack found a game board and the girls, Teal'c and he began playing the game. At first this distracted method worked but as time passed and Janet's cries became louder and closer together the girls found it hard to remain focused on the game. Jack noticed the girls kept shooting glances towards the dining room and their minds were no longer on the game so he decided to try another technique to hold their attention.

"So girls you are five, have you started school yet?"

Spinning to look back at Mr. Jack, the girls looked at each other before Faith answered.

"We start next year, mommy wanting us to wait the extra year but I don't know why, we are already smarter than the boy next door and he is in grade 2"

"Yeah" piped up Hope "He has only just started his timetables and still doesn't know what 12 times 14 is."

The way Hope spoke Jack could tell this fact still surprised her, it was like she couldn't understand how someone couldn't know something she obviously found so simple.

"And what might the answer to that be?" He asked slowly, not sure if he was willing to find out how smart his daughters really were.

Without hesitation the girls answered "One hundred and Sixty Eight"

In the next room, things weren't as relaxed. Janet's contractions were starting to become more regular and more painful and though she tried to stay as quiet as possible for the guys in the next room, she knew she didn't always manage it. She was barely getting the chance to recover from one contraction before another one hit. Daniel kept encouraging her but Janet barely heard it, nor could she feel the grip she had on Sam's hand. The same grip that seemed to tighten with every contract Daniel was nervous, here he was about to deliver his own child and he had next to no idea how to do it. He had delivered one baby, _just one_ and that certainly didn't make him an expert. He couldn't believe the women had given him this job, though he was quickly finding out that his job had advantages; Unlike Sam, he got to keep the circulation in his fingers.

"Honey, how about you ease up on Sam's hand just a little bit?" Daniel tried has another contraction came to an end.

"What? Oh right. Sorry Sam" Replied the exhausted doctor, letting go of Sam's hand.

Just then another contraction hit and Janet grab hold of Sam once again.

When that one was over Sam asked

"Daniel, how far along is she?"

"How am I supposed to know?" replied the nervous father–to-be.

"I need to push" cried Janet

"Close enough by the sound of it" said Sam. And then to Janet she said

"Ok darling, when you're ready"

With the next contraction Janet pushed down and an excited shout was heard from Daniel "I see the head."

In the other room Jack was still talking with the girls but all stopped and looked towards the dining room, as Daniel's voice was heard shouting

"I see the head".

Still looking towards the dining room Jack said to no one in general.

"Not long now"

And then there was total silence has the five occupations of the room waited to hear what happened next.

Suddenly Teal'c interrupted the silence

"O'Neill, was that just a knock at the door"

"It must be Daddy" cried Faith.

Then Jack saw something that broke his heart. Instead of rushing to meet the person at the door they thought was their father, Hope and Faith hid behind him and Teal'c, while poor Charity, who was unable to move, just looked terrified.

"Teal'c can you answer the door please" Jack asked while taking the girl hiding behind him and the other hiding behind Teal'c and moving over to the couch Charity was on so everyone was together.

Down the hallway a blast of cold air was felt and then the voice of Teal'c could be heard.

"Greetings Mark Carter, Pete Shanahan".


	19. Chapter 19

THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY

THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY

By Mackenise Jackson

AN: This chapter is for one of my closest friends. When you read this know I'm thinking of you.

AN2: This chapter isn't beta-ed sorry. Yes there will be mistakes though I have tried to fix those that I found.

AN3: Sorry it has been so long between chapters.

Hope you enjoy

R&R

Chapter 19

Mark was taken back, Teal'c was the last person he expected to open the door to his family's old lake house and with the Jaffa's bulk filling most of the doorway and blocking the warm light from inside Teal'c was quiet a sight. Pete on the other hand was pissed, completely pissed. Once Mark had begun explaining who he was and etc when he was back at the hospital, and showed him a picture of Sam and the girls his memory came flooding back. Pete had quickly gathered his wits and then feed some cock and bull story to Mark.

"_Oh I remember now, the girls had decided to get away for a few days and since I had to finish up a case I suggested they go by themselves. But things at work went a lot quicker then we thought and we finished up early so I decided to come and surprise Sam and the girls" _

_It was at this point Mark had unwittingly lead Pete right to his sister and his nieces. _

"_This close to DC, Sam must be staying at the lake house. No one has been there for a couple of years. My youngest Stephanie was just a baby last time I was there"_

As soon as Mark had mentioned the old lake house that Pete had never heard of he knew that was where his family was. And after Mark made a quick phone call to make sure Sam hadn't packed up early because of the weather they were on their way. And now to get here and find she had gone running to those friends of hers. With the anger boiling inside him he swore to make the bitch pay.

With this thought in mind Pete failed to realize his wife now had a houseful of people willing to protect her, it is also this anger that caused him to try and push pass Teal'c. The large alien had him pinned to the wall in a second silently daring Pete to give him a reason to tighten his grip around the cop's throat.

"Pete" cried Mark shocked by both Pete's and the alien's actions. He had never seen his friend angry like this, and why was his sister's friend responding back with just as much anger?

Trying to calm everyone down, Mark turned to Teal'c.

"Pete didn't mean to try and push pass you he really didn't, but it is really cold out here so we were wondering if we could come inside please"

Teal'c just glared at the two men and Mark thought his pled had fallen on deaf ears but suddenly Teal'c let go of Pete and stood back to allow access to house for the two men. Closing the door behind them Teal'c followed the two men closely has they made their down the hall, where Jack stood waiting for them.

In the dining room Janet was it pushing with everything she had left. And suddenly a large squawk was heard and Daniel was holding a small squirming bundle in his hands.

"It's a boy" he cried, quickly wrapping him and handing him to the exhausted mother.

Sam was over the moon for her friends but she had just heard her daughter's voices from the other room and what they said chilled her.

"Uncle Mark" the calls of three girls drifted through the dining room.

Standing quickly she excused herself and heading to the living room, for she knew if Mark was here then so was Pete.

Everyone but the girls were gathered at the start of the hallway so heading over there she tried to be brave, but one look at his face and her strength disappeared. Meekly she stood there; listening to the argument the Colonel and Pete were having and waiting for to discover her.

It didn't take long. Glancing in her direction he suddenly stopped his heated discussion.

"You little cow" he spat advancing on her.

"Did you really think you could run from me, I'm a cop I can find you any where"

As he advanced she was slowly backing up.

"And to find you here with your little friends, after everything I've done for you... this is how you repay me….You little slut" and with that he swung back and gave her a massive backhand. The men in the room reacted instantly. And suddenly for the second time that night Pete was lifted off the ground.

The contact of his hand against her face sent her reeling backwards and causing an all too familiar ringing in the ears to start. Her hand immediately went to the now tender mark he had imprinted on her skin and she waited for the spots dancing in front of her eyes to past. Even though this took mere seconds the sight that greeted her when she was able to see again was Pete dangling centimeters above the floor. The Colonel's hand around his neck keeping it place, and it was clear the only thing actually stopping the special ops solider from crushing the windpipe of the man he held was the strong hand of Teal'c on his shoulder silently reminding him that the piece of dirt wasn't worth it, even if the alien's eyes burned with rage at what this cop had just done. This rage was mirrored in the eyes of Sam's brother who at that moment was struggling against the bulk of the massive Jaffa. Wanting nothing more then to rip into the man he had once called a friend.

Moments ticked by and no one moved or said a word, everyone staring at the piece of dirt hanging against the wall.

Then from behind them

"What's going on?"  
Looking behind them, they saw Daniel standing near the doorway to the dining room. He had come out to investigate the sound of skin on skin and the eerie silence that followed it.

Finding Pete in the air and Teal'c the only thing standing between him and the two men ready to kill him and Sam a few feet away, a red mark covering most of the left side of her face, was not what he had excepted.

Suprisly it was Mark who asked the doctor's question.

"This son of a bitch just belted my little sister and from the look of things this wasn't a first time occurrence." He replied looking at Pete and then turning his gaze to Teal'c he continued.

"And Teal'c here is stopping us from giving this piece of dog shit what he truly deserves."

Teal'c monotone has ever answered

"Going to jail for the death of Pete would not be advisable"

"We wouldn't kill him, T. Just hurt him a great deal" Jack spat out, his free hand itching to form a fist.

"I vote for beating the crap out of him" Daniel added. Rage burning in his eyes too.

As the men spoke Carter zoned out, focusing in on herself. She was extremely embarrassed that her friends and brother had seen that, but that was also something else going on inside her. Examining it she realized she wasn't feeling weak and helpless like she normally did when Pete lost his temper and lashed out at her. Here she was surrounded by people who clearly loved her; people who were willing to protect her just because they were are friends. In fact they were family. And slowly something changed, like a warm glow spreading through her body, no longer was she Samantha Shananna, beaten wife of Pete Shananna. She was the women she once had been Strong, vibrant air force officer Sam Carter. A women surrounded by her team, surrounded by her family. A women who wasn't going to let a man treat her or her daughter's like this. Standing tall and proud for the first time in years she took the few steps it took to reach the man who had made her life hell.

"Let him go, this is my fight" she muttered as she pasted Jack, and at the command the cop was let fall but even before he had landed she brought back her arm and gave the jerk a mighty slap across the face, quickly followed by a sucker punch to the gut making the man in question double over in pain.

"Your hold over me is no more Pete" She quietly spat, " And as soon as we get back, I'm making sure you get everything you deserve" and with that she turned to walk away but Pete had recovered enough and grabbed her hair pulling her backwards.

"Listen here you bitch. I won't let you ruin my life…" Was all she let him get out before turning in his grasp and threw her fist right at his face. Feeling his nose break on contact, she watched as blood slowly started to drip down his face. For the first time in years she actually looked at the man who had controlled her life and she saw him for the pathetic man he was instead of the monster she had let him became. And suddenly his complete control of her was broken.

Turning for the second time she threw back over her shoulder.

"Just try and stop me…Now get over of my sight"

She didn't look back, but she heard him being hauled to his feet and dragged towards the front door. Unable to look at either Teal'c or Daniel who still remained in the room she headed for her daughters who were still curled together on the couch eyes wide in their pale faces at want they had just saw. Sinking down on the couch with them Sam let her brave front fall and she cried holding her girls close. She had a long way to go until she was the women she once was but she was on the right track and with the support of my family and strength of her daughters she was going to make sure she got there, but right now she needed to cry and so she did.


	20. Chapter 20

THEY CALLED ANOTHER MAN DADDY

By Mackenise Jackson

AN: Here is another chapter….one more I think it will all be over. Sorry it has taken so long to write and thank you for sticking with it I hope you enjoy it.

R&R please

CHAPTER 20

Outside Jack and Mark had dragged Pete towards his car before letting the man fall in the mud that now surrounded them because of the rain. And silently they waited for him to stand up.

"You son of a bitch" he yelled ramming his fist into the cop.

"You make me sick" he said as he kneed him in the groin.

"You don't deserve to live". He added with a fist to the face.

This continued until Pete was unable to hold himself upright.

. Once he was down again the two men waited for him to stand again.

"Get up you piece of dirt" Mark yelled "I haven't even started with you yet"

Groaning Pete once again stood, immediately lunging towards Mark but Mark easily evaded the attack and instead begun his own.

"I trusted you" he yelled as he smashed his fist against the cop's face.

"I set you up with her" this time a jab to the gut.

"She's my little sister" he cried as he slammed his knee into Pete's ribcage.

"And you hit her…and it front of those little girls" another fist to the face.

By now Pete was in the mud again, And barely heard Mark's parting shot.

"I hope you burn in hell bastard"

And then looking at Jack he said "I guess you better call someone to come and pick this ….thing up" And with that headed inside passing the Jaffa who had silently made his way outside.

Jack though was not yet finished with this scum bag. He wanted to cause Pete pain too, and he moved to grab the man but it was Teal'c who made him pause.

"O'Neill, Is this want Major Carter would want?"

The large Jaffa was now level with the Colonel, Jack shot him a look and knew he was right as much as he wanted to hurt this piece of scum he knew it wasn't what Sam needed or wanted.

Reining in the violent urge to hurt the cop Jack crouched low and he quietly but venomously spoke to the fallen man.

"You ever come near Carter or the girls again, I'll make sure you never walk again do you understand me?"

Refusing to give in just yet Pete raised himself up again.

"Their mine brats, if I want to see them you can't stop me"

Jack didn't even pause, backhanding the bleeding and muddy man. He replied

"Wrong, they are mine. And they are not brats they are beautiful little girls and you even think of coming near them I will kill you…Are we clear now?"

Still dazed from the last backhand Pete slowly laid back down in the mud and let the blackness take him.

Standing up Jack, never looked back. Instead heading for the house he grabbed his phone and placed the call for Pete to be picked up. Teal'c followed silently.

* * *

"So good news" Jack announced as he entered the house again "We have service back up and a chopper will be here in 20 minutes to get us out of here"

Quickly the house was a hive of activity has everyone packed up and gathered what they needed.

During the rush of activity Sam made her way over the Jack. Eyes down casted she quietly asked.

"What happened to him?"

"We left him in the mud" Jack replied watching the ex-air force officer closely.

Still refusing to look at him Carter spoke again

"I am sorry"

At this Jack looked shocked.

"What are you sorry for Carter? For Pete? Don't you ever be sorry for that piece of slime, what he did wasn't your fault."

Gently placing a finger under Sam's chin, Jack tilted her face up so he could look in her eyes.

"Sam never think you're to blame because you aren't, it was never your fault"

Then shocking both of them he pulled her into a hug. Just then Janet entered the room, supported by Daniel. Both mum and baby had to be cleaned up and Daniel moved to place Janet on the couch to rest. At the appearance of the new little family, Jack and Sam jumped apart, looking slightly guiltily.

Any comments or further conversation was put on hold as Faith and Hope suddenly raced into the room and joined their sister on the couch.

"Miss Janet can we see the baby" asked Hope loudly.

It was Sam who answered

"Have you girls finished packing?"

"Yes mum" chorused the girls together, before promptly returning their attention back to Janet and the new baby.

All four adults chuckled quietly as the girls crowded around the baby.

"Is it a girl?"

"What's her name?"

"Can I have a hold?"

The girls all shooting questions at the new mother.

Leaving Janet and Daniel to deal with the girls, O'Neill and Carter left to go finish packing, no other word of their conversation or of the hug was mentioned.

Soon everyone was packed and gathered in the living room ready to leave. The triplets were still surrounding Janet, only slightly put out that the baby was a boy. All three girls had had a brief hold and Cassie was having her first hold of her baby brother when the chopper could suddenly be heard.

"Okay everyone here is our lift, let's go" O'Neill declared.

Making their way outside there was no sign of Pete or the car he and Mark arrived in and no one mentioned the absence. Quickly everyone was loaded into one of the two choppers and then they took off and Sam breathed a sign of relief, it wasn't over just yet there was still a lot to be sorted but she was with her family and friends again and her and her daughters were finally safe and that is what mattered.


End file.
